tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Heather Sevenfold
Summary: Pendant les grandes vacances Hermione a décidé de changer et a aussi élaboré un plan pour faire soufrir Malfoy.Mais tous ne vas pas se passer comme elle l'aurait voulue.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Les vacances sont dans un peu plus d'une semaine et je ne sais toujours pas se que je vais faire. C'est que c'est long deux mois sans aucune compagnie. Je vais certainement aller faire un tour dans mon studio à Tokyo mais après ...  
Pffffff ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils partent tous en stages de quidditch, quand je dis tous je parle de mes meilleurs amis Ron, Harry et Ginny. Au moins ils vont s'amuser.  
Roh ! et puis pourquoi j'ai toujours la même tête de coincé qu'en 1ère année ? Bon bien sûre je passe moins de temps à la bibliothèque mais j'ai toujours le même look !  
Mais sa me donne une idée... pourquoi... pourquoi je ne profiterais pas de ces vacances pour changer littéralement et devenir moi-même ?  
Je ne suis pas géniale quand même ? J'ai réussit à me trouver un projet pour les vacances en ... 1 heure de cours à peu près.  
Et comme c'est la fin de l'année on ne fait que des révisions alors je vais pouvoir plagnifier mes vacances pendant toutes ces longues heures de cours. C'est vrai que des révisions, des révisions et encore des révisions ! c'est lassant à la fin !  
Je pense qu'une visite chez mes parents s'impose. Après tous Paris n'est-elle pas la capitale de la mode ?  
C'est décider pendant je change pour montrer autres ce que je suis vraiment. Attention tout le monde la nouvelle Hermione va arriver


	2. découverte

**chapitre I :Découverte**

Demain c'est la rentrée et, pendant les vacances, j'ai atteint mes objectifs :

Le premier : mes cheveux comme depuis toute petite je rêvais de cette coiffure je l'ai fait : les cheveux raides et noirs avec les pointes rouges. Ça peut paraître bizarre cette coiffure, mais j'avais envie d'avoir un look normal, m'habiller comme tous le monde fini mon uniforme trop grand, les cheveux broussailleux et le look petite fille sage j'assume enfin ma féminité. Et puis, pour moi peu importe l'avis des gens : s'ils m'aiment comme je suis tant mieux sinon tant pis.

Le 2ème : comme tu l'as certainement compris ce sont mes vêtements. Beaucoup de jupes au-dessus du genou, jeans tailles basse, ainsi que des sous vêtement sexy, débardeur, top sans bretelles etc. … mais les seules couleurs que je ne porte pas c'est le vert en premier puis l'orange et le jaune (couleurs tue l'amour, selon moi).

Le 3ème ma manière de faire : il faut que j'arrête de faire mes devoirs en avance, de passer mon temps à la bibliothèque (même si ça s'est déjà amélioré) etc. … à la place je vais traîner avec des amis, je dis bien « des » parce qu'au moment de leur « stage de quidditch » j'ai vu Ginny en train de traîner dans la rue lorsqu'elle m'a vu elle a dit : « Attends Hermione écoute-moi ! Nous avons une grande tâche à exécuter, une tâche très dangereuse et … » Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé finir et regardais la triste vérité en face : Ils m'avaient tous mentis !

Donc maintenant j'ai un nouvel objectif dans l'année : me trouver des amis. Mais étant donné que je suis aussi préfète en chef, c'est-à-dire appartement privé avec mon homologue masculin (certainement Malfoy), ça ne va pas être facile.

Et dire que je suis sensé suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année … Mais attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon plan génial, très sadique aussi, mais génial, pour pouvoir torturer mentalement Malfoy ! Je t'explique :

Je sympathise avec lui (ça va être dur je te l'accorde !)

Je le séduis même si ça me répugne

(Le point A peut être éventuellement sauté mais le point B est capital et s'il ne marche pas tout mon plan tombe à l'eau) je le rends jaloux (je sais même pas s'il connaît ce sentiment !)

Si tous marche, j'attends qu'il s'attache à moi (s'il peut s'attacher à quelqu'un) et après je termine mon plan en beauté : Je le largue cruellement sans remords ni scrupule !

Pourquoi faut-il aller à l'ambassade des sorciers pour transplaner à l'étranger lorsque l'on vient d'avoir son diplôme ! 1h30 d'attente rien que pour aller à Londres !

Enfin bref les gens me regardent sa change d'avant et c'est plutôt agréable.

Oh ! Ça y c'est à mon tour ! C'est pratique la galanterie quand on est pressée ! Peu m'importe parce que je serais bientôt de retour en Angleterre !

« Ah ! Enfin à Londres ! » Me dis-je après mon transplanage.

Après être arrivée à la voie 9 3/4 lorsque j'allais monter dans le train j'aperçus Malfoy et sa bande. Lui aussi semblait m'avoir vu. Lorsqu'il s'approchât de moi je m'attendis à ces pics habituels mais il dit :

-Vous êtes perdue ? Parce qu'une aussi jolie file que toi ne devrait pas rester seule !

Malfoy me trouvait jolie ! Donc mon plan devrait plus ou moins bien fonctionner.

-Non, c'est bon j'attends des amis.

-Ok ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard !

-Oh ! Mais je suis sûre que si !

-Dis-moi ton nom, pour savoir si je te connais.

-Non désolée.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu me dis le tien je te dis le mien.

-Ça ne servirait à rien Draco Malfoy, je le connais déjà comme tu peux le voir !

-Ah ! Mais dis-moi ton nom s'il te plaît !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas sensible à mon charme ravageur ?

-Moyen je préfère mon petit copain et la modestie, sans te vexer bien sûre !

-Tu ne me vexes pas ! Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom !

-Parce que c'est un secret !

-Pffffffffff ! T'es pas drôle ! T'es en quelle année ?

-En quoi ça changera ta vie de savoir ?

-Pas grand chose.

-De toute façon tu ne me toucheras jamais ne te fais pas d'illusions ! Bon il faut que j'y aille, à plus !

-Non attend ! Je vais t'accompagner !

-Si tu y tiens ! Dis-je dans un soupir.

Nous sommes montés dans le train. Lorsque nous étions presque au compartiment des préfets en chef il me dit :

-Tu ne te cherches pas un compartiment ?

C'est qu'il est attentionné le Malfoy quand y veut (enfin surtout quand il ne sait pas à qui il parle !)

-Non c'est bon, le mien est au bout du couloir. Dis-je d'un air détendu comme si de rien n'était.

-Hein ! Faillit s'étouffer Malfoy qui commençait le jus de citrouille qu'il venait de piquer à un petit.

-Bah oui ! Je suis préfète en chef. Répondis-je en rentrant dans le compartiment où McGonagal nous attendait déjà.

Elle nous donna les consignes pour l'année. Malfoy n'avait rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce que je demande à aller aux toilettes et que McGo me réponde :

Bien sûre Miss Granger !

Là j'ai vu le visage horrifié de Malfoy avant de fermer la porte du compartiment. Je me demande comment il va réagir mais je m'attends au pire !

Lorsque je suis revenue dans le compartiment Malfoy m'a jeté un regard tellement froid … J'ai été m'asseoir à ma place sans un regard pour lui, mais je savais très bien que son regard me suivait avec autant de froideur

Il reprit sa lecture en sciant l'air aussi énervé qu'un petit garçon qu'on aurait privé de son dessert préféré.

Un silence gênant (pour moi) tellement je sentais sa colère s'installa.

-C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? ais-je sorti après quelque temps.

-Toi. M'avait-il répondu sur un ton un peu trop posé à mon goût.

-Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu m'as mentis explosa-t-il !

-A propos de quoi ? Tout à l'heure ?

-Oui ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais !

-Et alors tu n'en es pas mort ! Répondis-je simplement.

Malfoy ne trouva visiblement rien à répondre.

-Et tu as tué mon père ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres. Dit-il d'une voix éteinte un peu plus tard.

-Hein ! Ton père est mort ? M'exclamais-je très étonnée et sincère.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ! Tous les journaux en ont parlé et en parlent encore. Dit-il comme si je me moquais de lui

-Je savais que j'aurais du repasser en Angleterre avant ou prendre le journal ce matin !! murmurais-je à mon intention

-Pourquoi ? répondit Malfoy qui avait dut entendre ce que je venais de dire

-Rien ! Ah, je comprends mieux … désolée de coupé court à cette conversation mais j'ai un truc à réglé.

-Granger m'interpella-t-il au moment où j'allais sortir du compartiment. … Merci finit-il par dire.

-Ce n'est pas moi mais mes « amis »

Sur ce je me dirigeai vers l'arrière du train, furieuse. J'ouvris toutes les portes des compartiments jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui qui m'intéressait, en passant j'avais donné 2 ou 3 heures de colles à des élèves pour passer ma colère (je sais que je ne devrai pas mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher) ! Lorsque je les ai trouvés j'ai explosé :

-Alors vous préférez m'exclure plutôt que de m'avertir !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et qui es-tu ?

-Harry tu ne me reconnais même pas, moi, tu meilleure amie depuis … depuis plus de 6 ans !

-Oh! Hermione excuse-moi … tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses la tête ! S'excusa Ginny.

-Je me fiche totalement de vos excuses ! Tous ce que je veux maintenant c'est comprendre … comprendre pourquoi vous m'avez exclu de cette grande tâche à exécuter !

-Excuse-moi Hermione ! Tout est de ma faute ! s'exclama Ron qui était resté silencieux depuis le début

-Explique-toi alors, Ronald, je t'écoute !

-Eh bien ! Comment t'expliquer… c'est une longue histoire …

-Va droit au but je n'ai pas tous mon temps !!

-Ginny nous as surpris Harry et moi quand on en dicutaient et personne ne devait être au courant apart Harry Toi et moi, et nous ne devions être que trois ! Et si IL captirait Ginny il l'aurait fait parler c'est pour ça que nous avons prétexter une colonie de quidditch.

-c'est ça l'excuse bidon que vous avez trouvés ?

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Pff! Je crois qu'on pouvaient se faire confiance mais aparemment non !

Après quoi je suis sortie du wagon et j'ai couru vers les toilettes pour y pleurer, je ne regardai même pas où j'allais de toute façon j'avais les yeux trop brouillés je n'aurai pas pu voir quoi que se soit. Et soudain je me heurtai violemment à quelqu'un. J'ai psalmodié quelques excuses en me relevant.

-Granger fait gaffe quand tu cours !

-Désolé Malfoy la voix pleine de sanglots

-C'est rien … mais t'allais ou ?

-Aux toilettes

-Ah bah … je vais te laisser moi il faut que j'aille remercier St Potter. Il m'a quand même enlevé 2 fardeaux très lourds !

Puis il partit vers le compartiment de mes anciens amis.

Un peu plus loin j'ai croisé une personne à laquelle je ne fis pas attention.

-Hermione ! entendis-je

Je me suis retournée pour voir la personne qui m'avait appelée. Surprise je répondis :

-Hein ? Qui es-tu ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ! c'est vrai ça fait tellement longtemps

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé je ne t'ai jamais vu avant !

J'avais en face de moi une jeune fille blonde, avec une un débardeur noir classique, une jupe couleur pourpre au dessus du genou de manière à laisser voir des chaussettes noires rayées rouges montants elles aussi au-dessus genou.

-Mais si ! Tu ressemble à une de mes amies d'école primaire … Mika … Smith … c'est ça ?

-Ah ! Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici

-Eh bien lorsque tu es partie du Japon pour l'Angleterre nous avons gardé contact et puis mystérieusement à notre rentrée de 6ème tu n'as plus répondu à mes messages mais même si tu avais répondu je n'aurais pas pu ! Apparemment rentrée à Poudlard et moi à Péolan Yasashimo (l'école japonaise de magie) mais comme m'ennuyait aux cours mes parents ont conclu que je devais changer d'école et voilà c'…

-Mika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je parle à mon amie.

-Oh ! Granger ! Vous, vous connaissez depuis quand ?

-11 ans ! avons-nous répondu en même temps

-Ah ah ! Très drôle !

Nous lui lançâmes un regard foudroyant.

Puis comme Malfoy et moi devions faire nos devoirs de préfets en chef, nous avons laissé Mika.

Après avoir averti tous les compartiments que nous allions bientôt arriver, nous sommes retournés dans le nôtre. Une fois arrivées j'ai demandé à Malfoy de sortir.

-Malfoy tu peux sortir le temps que je me change ?

-Pourquoi t'as quelque chose à cacher ?

-Oui !

-Quoi alors ? Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Mon intimité ! Je croyais que tu avais changé Malfoy !

-J'ai changé mais que sur certains points ! Dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Nous étions désormais l'un contre l'autre. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne ou plus exactement sa bouche. Il était sur le point de m'embrasser quand j'ai dit :

-Malfoy j'ai déjà un petit copain !

-Ah ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je pris mes affaires pour me changer aux toilettes mais il m'a barré le chemin en disant :

-Où tu vas Granger ?

-Me changer et passer un coup de fil

-Tu peux bien faire ça ici non ?

-Hum ! Laisse-moi réfléchir … NON !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie !

-Un compromis alors !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu fais ton coup de ch'sais pas quoi dehors et tu changes ici.

-Ch'suis d'accord … mais seulement pour l'inverse.

-T'es pas drôle !

-C'est ça où je dis tous à McGo.

-Ok ça marche

Je sortis donc pour me changer. En rentrant mon portable à la main Draco me dit :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Sa s'appel un portable

-Et sa sert à quoi ?

-A téléphoner

-Explique…

-Les sorciers utilisent des boules de cristal pour communiquer.

-Ouais !

-Eh bien les portables c'est pareil mais tu ne vois pas la personne à qui tu parles.

-C'est trop nul !

-Si tu le dis

Il continua à me parler mais il fallait que 'appelle quelqu'un… il me manquait trop ! Je ne l'avais pas assez v des vacances (enfin à mon goût !). Il était trop occupé par ces entraînements de quidditch. C'était …

-Olivier !

-Allô ! C'est qui ? Répondis une voix endormie.

-C'est Hermione ! Tu me reconnais même pas !

-Si désolé mais ici il est … euh 5 heures du matin ! C'est encore la nuit chez moi !

-Ch'suis désolé !

-C'est pas grave mais ch'suis un peu fatigué !

-Oups ! C'était pour savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir ?

-Noël ou février sa dépend !

-Je peux pas à Noël !

-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

-J'doit rester à Poudlard

-Mais pendant un week-end de sortis… c'est pas possible ?

-Je sais pas quand est-ce qu'il yen aura… mais j'tenvois un hibou dès que je sais !

-Ok d'accord je l'attendrais avec impatience !

-J'dois te laisser j'vais bientôt arriver

-Et moi mon équipe va tarder à péter un câble si je continu à parler aussi fort ! Cette phrase me fit rire.

-D'accord, gros bisous !!!

-Gros bisous !

-Bonne nuit !

Puis j'ai raccroché.

-C'est qui ? Me demanda sèchement Draco.

-C'est mon petit copain lui expliquais-je.

Après ça Draco n'as plus dit un seul mot.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard comme chaque année je me sentis enfin chez moi !

Quand la cérémonie de la répartition fut terminée j'ai tristement découvert que Mika était chez les serpentards. Mais elle vint me voir quand même après et nous avons discuté. A ma grande surprise j'ai appris qu'elle était très célèbre au Japon en tant qu'actrice et qu'elle allait interpréter l'un des rôles principaux dans le film de mon manga préféré, qui s'avéra être son préféré aussi.

* * *

j'ésper que ce chapitre vous a plu

les mise à jours serons tous les mois (normalement).

n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis

ça ecourage pour la suite !

bisouxxx


	3. cohabitation et réconciliation

**Chapitre 2 : cohabitations et réconciliation**

Puis McGonagal m'a demander de venir avec elle pour me montrer mon appartement mais elle ne m'avait pas précisé que je le partageais avec une vipère. Enfin bref, lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant un tableau représentant une nymphe des bois elle nous dit :

-Vous aller loger ici durant toute cette année, essayer de ne pas vous entre tué ! … Ah ! J'oubliais ! vous devez choisir le mot de passe ENSEMBLE ! Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot. Sur ce, bonne nit jeunes gens !

Puis elle partit en me laissant seule avec le serpent qui me servait d'homologue masculin. Il dit :

-Pffffff ! Pas que sa à faire de choisir le mot de passe !

-Bah moi non plus ! Tu crois quoi ?

-Bon alors se seras… Malfoy est…

-Non pas un truc sur toi appart un truc du style… Malfoy et très con.

-Non ! se seras Malfoy est… Foutrement sexy

-Ah ! Non je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Tant pis c'est déjà choisi Granger !

-Rrrrrrrh !

-Le mot de passe est vraiment bien choisit ! dit la peinture

-Oh toi ! boucle-la ! dis-je au tableau avec fureur.

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle ! je ne voulais pas vous offenser !

-Mai moi si ! m'exclamais-je toujours en colère. J'ai jeté un regard noir passe qu'il était entrain d'exploser de rie.

Après quoi nous sommes rentrés dans la suite. Elle était très belle. Décorée avec les couleurs de toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Il y avait une grande cheminée en face de laquelle il y avait un canapé noir et un autre noir très modernes. Cette cheminée était sur la droite de la pièce près d'une grande bibliothèque.

Droit devant moi se tenait deux grandes portes. Je dis aussitôt :

-je prends celle de droite ! devinant qu'il s'agissait des chambres.

-Ah non ! C'est moi à droite ! toi tu prends celle de gauche !

-Non dis-je en rentrant dans la chambre. Toi tu as eu le mot de passe que tu voulais et moi la chambre donc c'est bon.

Je vis une petite pièce toute blanche sans aucun meuble lorsque je suis rentré. Mais quelques secondes plus tard la chambre avait doublée de volume voir triplée de volume laissant place à une immense pièce rouge et or. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin tout aussi immense de couleur pourpre, ainsi qu'une petite table de nuit, un bureau, deux grandes commodes et des étagères un eu partout. Dans cette chambre il y avait une grande porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur un balcon. La vue était magnifique : le lac de Poudlard à perte de vue. L y avait également une porte. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain. C'était une très belle pièce en marbre blanc et noir, très grande elle aussi, et il y avait une baignoire géante (qui ressemblait lus à une piscine), une cabine de douche, et sur le mur en face de la baignoire il y avait deux lavabo avec chacun un grand miroir au-dessus ainsi que une étagère chacun. Il y avait une autre porte en face de moi je me demandais donc vers qu'elle autre pièce fantastique elle pouvait bien mener. Lorsque je l'ouvris je fus très surprise. C'était une chambre identique la mienne en verte et argent, et bien sûre le propriétaire n'ait autre que ce chère Draco Malfoy qui me hurla :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est MA chambre ! Dégage tout de suite de la ! Et puis comment t'es arrivé, hein ?

-Zen ! une question à la fois ! e suis juste arrivée par la salle de bain et …

-Mais j'en rien à faire de savoir comment t'es arrivé ! Vire de là !

-Mais tu viens de me poser la question ! dis-je avec un calme que je ne me connaissais pas. J'essayais juste d'être sympas pour une fois ! Mais comme tu me jartes …

-J'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie ! explosa-t-il, alors maintenant par !!

-Bon d'accords si tu veux, mais notre cohabitation commence mal, très mal …

Puis le laissant méditer sur ces paroles je regagnais ma chambre exténuée. Je me suis tout de suite ne dormie, il fallait que je sois la première à la salle de bain demain matin.

Se matin je me suis donc lever vers 7 heure et heureusement je fus la première à la salle de bain. Je pris donc un bon bain chaux et moussant qui dégageait une odeur de mure.

Je ne sais combien de temps il s'était écoulé avant que j'entende Malfoy pester parce que je prenais trop de temps, décidément il est toujours en colère celui là, mais ça m'était égale ! Si je pouvais le faire enrager pourquoi pas après tous.

Une fois que j'eu fini mon bain et que j'étais bien réveillé je m'habillais rapidement et me maquilla légèrement en prenant conscience de l'heure qu'il était. En sortant de la salle de bain je dit à Malfoy :

-C'est bon, la salle de bain est libre tu peux y aller… mais il ne te reste que 15 minutes, oups désolé fis-je ironiquement en mettant ma main devant ma bouche faussement désolé.

-Ha ha ha ! très drôle ! J'suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès ! Tu veux te venger de quoi ? hein ? de toute ces …

-Stop ! arrête-toi 5 secondes ! et arrête d'être parano et sur les nerfs comme ça ! on dirait que t'as tes règles !

-QUOI !! Pour ton information je ne peux pas avoir mes règles ! Et si je suis en colère c'est parce que tu fais tout pour m'énerver !

-Si tu le dis ! Bonne chance ! 10 minutes, n'oubli pas !

Il me lança un regard noir puis avança vers moi avec un sourire en coin très Malfoyen.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Mmm … moi ?

-Non, Dumbeldor, tu le vois pas il est juste là ! Bien sûre à toi !!

Il continuait d'avancer.

-Oh mais rien voyons !

Il avait tellement avancé et moi reculé que je me suis retrouver plaquée contre un mur.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Juste une pette vengeance.

-Vengeance par rapport à quoi ? Au fait tu devrais prendre une douche, tu commence vraiment à puer ! oh ! Désolé, j'avais oublié que c'était ton odeur naturelle dis-je sur un ton faussement outré. Je plains toutes les pouffes qui te servent de victimes. La dernière phrase était plus pour moi que pour lui. Au fait tant que j'y suis, que l'on soit bien clair, pas de ces choses ici !

Il fit un ictus de rage mêlé de colère.

-Oh pourquoi ? Tu serais jalouse c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout ! mais les voir en petites tenues me répugnerais au plus haut point.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas ? Et tu insinue que toutes, ou presque, les filles de Poudlard d'au moins 5ème années sont es pouffes ?

-Pas besoin d'étaler ton tableau de chasse devant moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, non ! Parce que la moitié, au moins, devrait être bourré ou drogué pour coucher avec toi.

-En parlant de drogue t'aurait pas un joint pour me détendre, tu me soul tellement …

-MALFOY !! M'exclamais-je indignée, tu te drogue ?

-Bien sûre que non, c'est un truc de moldus sa, et puis j'en ai pas besoins, je suis tellement parfait, beau, intelligent… et surtout ne l'oublions pas, je suis un vrai dieu réincarner au pieux !

-Moi je dirais plutôt … vantard arrogant etc, enfin tu vois le genre Mais pour ce qui en ai de ta soit dite réincarnation j'en sais rien et je n'ai pas l'intention de le savoir. Alors maintenant laisse moi passer j'ai faim !

-Faim ! Faim de quoi ? dit-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

-En tout cas pas faim de toi ! j'ai faim de … toastes. Alors laisse-moi passer !

-Ok mais tu as 5 minutes pour les manger. 5 !

Je suis sortie et j'ai filé dans les couloirs pour avoir le temps de passer dans la grande salle pour récupérer mon emploi du temps avant le premier cours. Puis j'ai pris la direction du cachot toujours en courant. J'étais en route pour un double cours de potion, et devinez avec qui… mon reptile préféré bien sûre ! J'espérais que Harry ou Ron, enfin surtout Ron, m'ai gardé un peut à manger mais notre dispute de la veille me revint en mémoire.

Le professeur décida de nous placer en binôme je dus donc m'asseoir avec se qui me servait de colocataire. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui glisser :

-Alors cette douche ?

-Alors ces toastes ?

-Très drôle !

-Tu m'as dit la même chose.

Et oui, cette fois-ci Malfoy avait gagné. Et c'était parti pour un cours de potion plus qu'ennuyeux.

-Alors Granger plus rien à dire ?

-Non, je me concentre !

-Et tu ne peux pas faire deux choses en même temps ?

-Bien sûre que si ! Mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec toi !

-Mais qui t'as parlé de discuter ?

-Toi puisque tu me parles !

-Moi ! Je pensais plus à autre chose dit-il en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse comme si de rien était alors que mes yeux s'exorbitaient.

-Mais sa vas pas !!! M'indignais-je en retirant violement sa main. Bon le faite que je chuchotais sa le faisait moins …

-Pourquoi ? Oh ! J'avais oublié que t'était une sainte nitouche !

-Malfoy quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle on ne dit rien ! répondis-je posément alors que je commençais à noter les consignes.

-Pourquoi ? qui voudrait de toi ? même pour un ridicule smack personne ne voudrait de toi !

-Hum … je ne sais pas moi… attend je cherche un exemple… Olivier Dubois.

-OLIVIER DUBOIS !! cria-t-il à travers la classe sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mr Malfoy ! Pourquoi crier vous ainsi dans ma classe ? Vous me décevez. 5 points en moins pour serpentard.

-Ou Mr répondit docilement Malfoy. Je crois que personne ne lui connaissait se ton.

-T'es contente Granger ? Tu viens de faire perdre 5 points à ma maison. Dit-il quelques temps plus tard.

-Oui même ravie ! Je ne pensais pas que ce nom te ferait réagir comme ça. Mais ne te plaint pas c'est toi qui à commencer !

-Mais tu m'as embrouillé avec ton mensonge sur Dubois.

-De quel mensonge parles-tu ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité !

Après quoi la sonnerie retentie enfin et je pus enfin me séparer de mon binôme à ma plusgrande joie.

Environs une semaine passa. Un soir alors que je rentrais de la bibliothèque j'eu le déplaisir habituel de voir mon colocataire dans la salle commune où il discutait tranquillement avec Mika.

-Oh Mika ! m'exclamais-je, comment tu vas ?

-Moi super bien et toi ?

-Moyen ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le reptile à côté de toi me soul trop !

-C'est un compliment ? intervint ce dernier

-Bien sûre Malfoy ! et puis quoi encore ? réfléchit 5 secondes ! bon je sais que sa t'arrive pas souvent mais fais un effort de temps en temps…

-Ha ha ha ! Au fait Mika il faut qu'on y aille, Granger ne veut personne dans la salle commune, j'pence que c'est parce qu'elle à personne à amener alors elle à la rage !

-Mika c'est différent ! de 1 ce n'est pas une pouffe et de 2 t'as pas intérêt à la mettre dans ton lit

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Euh … parce que …

-C'est bien ce que je pensais tu n'as aucune raison !

-Si ! C'est une des mes amies !

-Tu veux dire ta seule « amie ». Mais tu ne peux pas faire ce choix à sa place, c'est à elle de décidé ce genre de chose !

Avec cette dispute je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie. J'ai courue jusqu'aux toilettes de mimi Geignarde ou 5 ans auparavant Harry e Ron avaient bu mon polynectard. Cet endroits me rappelait tellement de souvenirs… une soudaine nostalgie m'envahie, les larmes commencèrent à inondées mes joues. Je leur en voulais tellement, comment avaient-ils put briser une telle amitié ? 6 ans qu'on se connaît, 6 de souvenirs top durs à effacer ou à mettre de côté ! Le tiers de ma vie partie en fumée ! C'en était trop pour moi, je e sentais tellement mal à cause de tous. Mais pas seulement mal, seul aussi, se qui était plus que vrai appart Mika qui avais-je comme ami ? Personne. Tout était de leurs fautes, à lui et à son caractère beaucoup trop craintif et protecteur.

Quand soudain j'entendis d'autres pleurs provenant de la porte d'entrée. Je sortis la tête de ma cabine pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais quand je reconnue la personne j'eu comme un choc, Ginny, ma meilleure amie depuis que je la connais, enfin jusqu'à se qu'elle … enfin … voilà. Celle qui m'avait consolé lorsque j'étais triste. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et, comme une idiote, je l'ai envoyé bouler. Bon d'accord sa en valait le coup, mais est ce que s valait le coup de perdre sa meilleure amie ? Je ne crois pas.

Je me suis avancée vers elle pour la séré dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Et j'ai été un peu consolé de la voir accepté mon étreinte et même de la resserré, comme avant !

Elle pleurait à cause de son frère et de Harry que devenaient infecte quand je n'étais pas là et aussi parce que je lui manquais.

Moi je pleurais parce qu'elle me manquait et que Malfoy était encore plus infâme que d'habitude.

Elle m'a donc raconté ces malheurs : Son frère était tous le temps en colère contre lui-même et Harry ne ce décidait toujours pas. Elle pensait que le choix de ce dernier était dut au fait que si ils sortaient ensemble que ferait Ron, il n'aurait plus personne avec qui parler lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux. Et je lui ai raconté les miens : à quel point je m'étais sentie seule après notre dispute, que les seules amies qui me restait était Lavande et Parvati mais qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop superficielles et Mika, une maie de longue date mais amie avec Malfoy et de la maison serpentard. Mais que maintenant qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées ça irait beaucoup mieux. Je savais qu'elle était à nouveau là ma petite sœur, dans mon cœur. Je lui ai aussi dit que si ils ne m'avaient pas exclus on n'en serait pas là à pleurer chacune de notre ôté et à regretté nos choix. Se à quoi elle m'a répondue :

-Je suis super désolé, mais c'est à cause de moi. J'ai surpris une discutions entre Harry et Ron là-dessus et ils m'ont vu. Personne ne devait être au courant et qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus que trois personne. Si jamais on te l'avait dit, et que pour je ne sais qu'elle raison Voldemort t'avait capturé sa aurait tous compromis … et normalement c'est moi qui ne devait pas savoir. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu me pardonne ? Je me sens tellement coupable et je sais que toute est de ma faute, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille …

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny je t'ai pardonné ! Merci de m'avoir donné la vrai version des fais.

Nous étions tellement heureuses de nous retrouvées que nous avons discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit je lui ai donc proposé de dormir dans ma chambre pour cette nuit. Ce qu'elle accepta, ravie par cette invitation.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle commune où Malfoy lisait. Il se retourna donc pour voir avec qui j'étais et il dit :

-T'es nul tu ne ramène même pas un mec.

-Et qu'est ce que sa fait ?

-J'suis sûr que ne t'es même pas capable de t'en trouver un juste pour une nuit !

-Eh bien là-dessus tu te trompe mon cher Malfoy, j'arrive même à m'épargné les scènes du matin, quoi que beaucoup moins fréquentes chez les garçons.

-Mais oui c'est sa ! J'attends de voir. Et quel est ton secret ?

-Et bien c'est un secret donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le révélerais !

-Enfin bref j'croyait qu'on n'avait dit personne !

-Oui mais on a dit sa pour les pouffes que tu voulais mettre dans ton lit donc le problème est régler.

-J'ai mon mot à dire non ?

-Oui mais pas se soir !

Et nous avons filé dans ma chambre. On a écouté de la musique à fond pour embêté Malfoy se qui marcha à merveille. Nous nous sommes organisés une pyjama party. Bon à deux c'est vrai, mais on s'est quand même bien amusé. Sa c'est terminé en nuit blanche avec la musique très fort pour empêché Malfoy de dormir et pour nous empêché de tombé de sommeille.

Le lendemain vers 6 heures nous nous sommes précipitées vers la salle de bain en maillot de bain pour prendre un long bain moussant et parfumé touts les deux.

Vers 7heures et demi nous sommes sortie de l'eau et nous avons commencé à nous préparé pendant une longue demie heure. Et après nous sommes descendues pour déjeuner se qui nous pris une demie heure. Pendant une demi-heure nous avons lutté pour ne pas nous endormir dans corn flakes. L'une des nombreuses fois où sa a failli se produire Malfoy passait pas là et il nous a dit :

-Faut pas faire de nuits blanches si vous tenez pas le coup après ! T'as enfin eu des toastes à se que je vois ! Puis il est reparti.

Peut de temps après ça nous vîmes Harry et Ron qui arrivèrent avec un air dépité que je ne leur connaissais pas encore. Ils s'avancèrent pour s'assoir à côté de Ginny mais dès qu'ils me virent ils prirent la direction de Seamus et Dean.

-Ba pourquoi ils ne viennent pas ?

-A cause de moi Ginny ...

-AH ... c'est pas grave tu sais moi je préfère être avec toi qu'avec eux ... ces vieux grincheux d'Harry et Ron... je commence à en avoir marre de leurs indécision et de leur saute d'humeur.

-T'es sûre ?

-Bah oui ! Et puis j'avais pas te laisser toute seule !

-Merci Ginny t'es une vraie amie ! Cette dernière sourit à cette phrase.

-Comme je peux avoir confiance en toi, il faut que je te confie quelques chose Dis-je juste avant de partir en cours.

-Ah, bon ? Quoi ?

-J'ai un plan pour faire souffrir Malfoy mais j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi ... Tu veux bien ?

-Oui mais c'est quoi ton plan ?

Je lui ai donc expliqué mon plan. Elle me regarda d'un air grave :

-Tu pense vraiment que se peut marcher ?

-Peut-être ... Après tous il m'a dit qu'il avait changé... sur certains points, enfin il l'a sous-entendu. Et puis son père est mort donc pas de représailles possibles.

-Ouai t'as peut-être raison... Mais comment tu compte y arriver ?

-C'est là que tu vas m'aider, tu vas m'aider à mettre en œuvre mon plan ... et pour sa tu viendras souvent dormir dans ma chambre.

-Parfait ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Se soir !

* * *

micii pour vos review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

bisouxxx


	4. condition

**Chapitre III : condition**

La journée se passa normalement. Ginny m'a rejoint après avoir fais ces devoirs. Nous avons tout organisé pour ce soir …

J'ai supposé que Malfoy rentrerait juste à l'heur du couvre feu (22h30) et que comme il é tait 18h j'avais 4h30 pour me préparé. Je suis donc allé à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche laissant à Ginny le soin de choisi mes affaires pour ce soir. Après avoir pris une très longue douche, d'environs 1h30, il me restait 3h pour m'habillé, me maquiller, me sécher les cheveux etc …

Les habiles que Ginny m'avait choisi était un corset noir et rouge avec un faux lacet devant ainsi qu'une jupe noir fluide et un peu transparente qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux avec des converses rouges. Je mis un peu de crayon, d'ombre à paupière et de gloss à paillettes. Je me suis détaché les cheveux en les laissant tombés sur mes épaules. J'étais presque prête lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans la salle commune et se bruit se dirigeait vers la salle de bain que je n'avais pas fermé à clef. J'ai jeté un regard paniqué autour de moi, Ginny elle n'avait visiblement rien remarquée. Il ne devait pas rentrer avant 22h30 ! Je n'étais pas prête, rien n'tai prêt ! Mon sang se glaça, puis je me suis dit : « Reste zen Hermione, respire, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais loupé tes ASPIC ! ». Après quelques instants d'instance réflexion dans un énorme brouillard, je me suis précipité dans la première porte que j'ai vue : la porte de gauche. Ne se souvenant plus que la mienne était celle de droite je n'ai réalisé que lorsque j'ai vue la chambre rangée au carré, une chambre exactement pareil que la mienne sauf quelle était verte et argent beaucoup plus froide. Je me dis :

Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Comment je vais sortir sans me faire repérer, et en plus il a l'air de venir par là ! L'horreur !

J'ai soufflé puis je me suis raisonné :

Je dois me cacher, mais où ? … sous son lit !!!

Juste au moment où je m'étais glissée sous le lit de Malfoy ce dernier rentra dans la pièce. De la ou j'étais je pouvais observer ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il arriva vers son lit prenant au passage un colis négligemment posé sur son bureau en disant : « Comment supporter sa belle famille » dit-il à voix haute, comme si j'avais besoins d'un livre … et come si j'allais lui pardonnée. En ouvrant le paquet un petite carte qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent et heureusement car elle était tombée juste a côté de moi. Je voulais la ramassée pour pas qu'il ne la voie et me découvre mais c'était trop tard, mais il avait déjà amorcé sa descente. Je me suis un peu plus tassée contre le mur pour ne pas être vue amassant au passage une tonne de poussière « qui a fais le ménage ? Et depuis combien de temps » chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissaient une éternité je pus enfin sortir de ce nid de poussière car Malfoy était parti à la salle de bain. Je suis sortie dans la salle commune, me suis nettoyé et j'ai tout raconté à Ginny. Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille, se soir je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle. Je me suis donc assise tranquillement sur le canapé ne attendant que mon colocataire sorte de la salle de bain et en espérant que se sot pour venir dans la même pièce que moi. Comme il prenait son temps je suis allé voir les titres de nombreux livre que proposait bibliothèque.

Qu'est-ce que tu regarde Granger ?

Bah dans une bibliothèque généralement c'qu'on regarde c'est les livres qui y son

Tu regardais si il y avait « Comme rester vierge et pure jusqu'au mariage volume 5 » ?

Non c'est pas trop mon style

Mais oui c'est ça …

Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un livre qui ne m concerne pas ?

Comment ça ?

Réfléchis Malfoy, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais essaye.

Tu veux dire que … t'es marié ?

Mais t'a vraiment un problème dans ta tête !! Vois plutôt l'autre aspect de la chose.

Tu veux dire que …

Bah oui !

Mais qui aurait pu vouloir de toi ? _aurais-je dis oui … surement !_ (NDA : je sais qu'on n'est pas censé savoir les pensé de Draco mais bon … j'ai trouvé que sa donné des info sur lui alors … enfin bref voilà y ases pensé que sur cette pette partie du texte)

Plus de personnes que tu ne le crois !

Ah bon ! Et combien de conquête comptes-tu ?

J'ai pas compté.

Ouai genre, dis plutôt que tu n'en as jamais eu !

Alors là tu me sous-estime Malfoy

Ouai … si tu le dis … mais j'en reviens pas !

J'avais remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? Que je ne sois pas aussi coincé que tu le pensait ? Eh bah vas falloir t'y faire !

…

Y a pas que toi qui as changé

Mais qui t'a dit que j'avais changé ?

Toi, enfin tu l'as sous-entendu

Ah …

…

T'a raison on dirait bien qu'y a pas que moi qui ai changé ! _c'est moi ou elle a mis un haut trop sexy ! Tu divague Draco reprends-toi !! mais sa lui vas vachement bien !! Arrête cerveau ! c'est peut-être vrai mais je ne l'avouerais jamais, et a moi en premier … Reprend toi Draco ! Elle commence à te regarder bizarrement !_

Draco !! hou hou !

Quoi ? dit-il en sursautant un tençois peut

Tu pourrais relever les yeux … s'il te plait !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça va faire 1 minute que tu louche allègrement su mon décolleter ! et ça devient gênant !

Hum ! …Désolé. Dit-il en reprenant un peu de constance

Oh un Malfoy qui s'excuse ! C'est un jour !

Et oui sa arrive que j'ai envi de m'excuser !

Bah ça doit être rare !

Plus souvent que ut ne le crois !

Si tu le dis

Et toi, t'arrive-t-il d'avoir des idées … comment dire … surprenante ! Qu'st-ce que t'a envie de faire maintenant, par exemple ?

Moi ? Euh … je ne sais pas

Il se rapprocha u peu et me dit :

Tu veux savoir se que j'ai envi de faire là tous de suite ? avec u éclat dan les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon … pour moi.

Euh ... non j'ai pas le temps ! j'ai quelques devoirs a terminé et j'attends quelqu'un. Dis en reculant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais je me suis retrouvé coincé contre la bibliothèque plus vite que prévu.

Et bien je vais quand même te le dire, il se rapprocha plus de manière a se que nos corps soient le plus collé possible mais mon dos commençais à me faire mal a cause des étagères du meuble derrière moi, eh bien mi, reprit-il, moi j'ai envi de t'embrassé ! Joignant le geste à la parole il m'embrassa me collant un peu plus en passant sa main dans mon dos. C'était assez agréable mai pas assez long !

Il s'arrêta pour me dire :

Alors Granger je croyais que tu n'étais pas coincée ! Prouve le moi !

Non Malfoy j'ai pas envie !

Mais moi si c'est bête !

Et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de me laisser aller. Après tous il embrassait très bien. Et tant mieux parce que ça ne serais certainement pas le dernier. Après quelques temps je l'ai repoussé de manière à se qu'il me lâche. Il dit :

Pas mal Granger je n'attendais pas ça de toi, enfin surtout d'une miss je-sais-tout !

…

Au fait pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ?

Comment ça, je me suis habillé normalement. Dis-je sur un ton que je voulais sexy

Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

Et bien, ce n'est pas pour toi ! Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'attends quelqu'un.

Ouai Ouai c'est ça ! T'as même plus d'amis apparts la mini Weasley ! se moqua-t-il

Qui t'a dit un c'est pour un ami ! Ne me parle plus de mes anciens amis ! dis-je en commençant à m'énervée

Zen Granger, comme t sais si bien le dire ! Et puis ça serait pour qui ?

Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ok d'accord

Et ne me provoque plus !

Seulement si toi non plus tu ne me provoque plus !

J't'ai même pas encore provoqué !

Oui mais ça ne serais tardé avoue le !

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne suis pas les cours de Trellawney, donc je ne connais pas l'avenir, même si le siens c'est l'apocalypse !

T'as de la chance !

En faite j'me suis barré de son cours en 3ème année.

Tu t'es barré toute seule du cours ? … Enfin j've dire de to plein gré ?

Bah oui, même a l'époque j'étais pas si coincée ! Tu devrais te souvenir pourtant !

Ouai si tu le dis

Et comment tu justifie le coup de poing ?

…

Par contre Malfoy …

Oui ?

Si tu pouvais te décalé un peu …

Pourquoi, sa aussi ça te gène ? dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur

Non, c'est pas tellement sa, … c'et que depuis tout à l'heure il y a la bibliothèque qui me rentre dans le dos et c'est pas très agréable, ça commence même à faire un peu mal !

Ah ok ! Au fait, McGo m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on rende pour… hum laisse moi réfléchir … dans deux jours j'crois ... un truc sur l'organisation d'un bal débile... j'ai pas tout suivi … Enfin, tu connais le pouvoir soporifique de McGo, doc j'te laisse t'en charger ! dit-il en partant vers sa chambre

T'es qu'un boulet en plus c'est dans deux jours !! Et pas question de me laissé faire sa toute seule ! Reviens ici tout de suite Malfoy !

Hum … attends j'réfléchis non !

Malfoy t'a intérêt à venir sinon …

Sinon quoi Granger ? tu me fais tellement peur !

Sinon c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher … et ça serais vraiment … hum … pas bon pour toi !

Bah viens j't'attends

On avait dit pas de provoque Malfoy !

Ce n'et pas de la provoque mais une invitation, dit-il avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Des fois Malfoy me donnait vraiment envie de l'étriper ! Mais il allait voir se qui allait se passé ! En plus ce bal me donnait une excellente raison de le voir ! Ça allait changer mon plan mais seulement un tout petit peu. J'ai donc essayé d'ouvrir sa porte mais comme je m'y attendais il l'avait fermé à clef.

Puis je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour vérifié que la porte de Malfoy n'était pas fermée.

A ma grande surprise elle ne l'était pas !

J'ai donc jeté un coup œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait et là, je ne l'ai vu, ce n'était pas lui, mais un ange aux cheveux blond et a la peau pale vêtu uniquement d'un boxer moulant noir entrain de regarder par la fenêtre. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux n'y croyant pas. Mais c'était bien lui ! Il avait tellement … enfin tellement ... il était tellement … craquant !! _Non, non et non ! Hermione arrête sa !! Malfoy de DOIT pas être craquant ! C'est vrai qu'il est trop mignon mais bon, faut pas exagérer, concentre toi sur ton plan ! TU NE DOIS PAS TOMBÉE SOUS SON … _

Te gène pas pour mater…

Bah si tu me donne la permission !

Hey j'ai pas dis sa !

Mais c'est qu'il est pudique le Malfoy !

Mais toi aussi j'te rappel

Oui c'est vrai

Mais t'arrête de mater !!

Hum … non !

Alors moi aussi je peux !

NON !

Mais moi j'en ! et là il prit sa baguette e il lança un sort qui eu pour effet de me déshabiller (bon pas totalement heureusement !) de manière a se qu'il ne reste plus que mes sous-vêtements

Malfoy ! explosais-je

Sous-vêtements sexy granger !

Malfoy rend moi mes vêtements !

Pourquoi t'es très bien come sa !

Non ! Tu vas me les rendre tout de suite !

D'accord je veux bien te les rendre

C'est vrai

Mais à une condition …

J'm'attends au pire !

Oui tu peux !

Alors c'est quoi cette condition ?

Attends je réfléchis … mais je ferme la porte pour être sur que tu ne partiras pas avant que j'ai pris ma décision !

Ok mai dépêches-toi !

Quoi sa te gène ?

Là j'ai pris son drap et je l'ai enroulé autour de moi, il sentait … il sentait son odeur … _hum qu'est-ce que sa sent bon … une odeur de fraicheur … une odeur … indescriptible …_

Granger ; pourquoi tu sniffe mon drap ?

Hein, quoi ? dis-je décontenancée, qu'est-c que j'ai fais ?

Tu te sniffe juste à l'odeur de mes draps … mais pourquoi ? … Mais oui ! C'est parce que t'adores mon odeur !

Mais non, c'est … c'est pas sa !

Mais alors c'est quoi ?

Euh … rien du tout

Ouh … la miss-je-sais-tout-pas-coincée-du-tout est décontenancée !

Mais non, … pas du tout !

Mais oui c'est ça !

Mais, c'est vrai !

Si tu le dis … j'ai trouvé !

De quoi ?

La condition !

Oh non ! J'espérais que t'avais oublié !

Trop d'espoir Granger !

Bon, vas-y, dit !

Etant donné que tu es venue dans MA chambre, je veux …

Au secours ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Non, mauvaise formulation, étant donné que tu es venu dans MA chambre et qu'apparemment tu as de sous-vêtements … comment dire … très sexy avouons-le … j'aimerais, enfin je veux une photo de toi en sous-vêtements …

Ah ça non ! TU n'auras jamais de photo compromettante de moi, c'est clair ?

Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix !

Rrrrrrrh ! Tu sais que je te déteste Malfoy !

Oui, c'est pour ça que je m'aime et que j'adore t'embêté !

Mais t'es trop … pervers !

Mais je n'ai pas fini ma chère

Oh non … quoi de plus ? Quoi de plus horrible tu vas me demandé de faire ?

Un défilé de sous-vêtements pour voir dans les quels tu vas prendre la photo

Finalement laisse tombé ! J'en veux plus de mes vêtements ! Tu peux les garder j'ferais jamais un truc pareil !

Oh mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'as pas le choix !

Et pourquoi ?!

Parce que ta baguette était dans ta converse

Oh non Malfoy ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite

Euh … hum … je ne sais pas … non

Allez Malfoy ! dis-je d'une vox aguicheuse en me rapprochant de lui

Sa ne marche pas ! Dit-il

T'es sûr ?

oui ! dit Draco d'une voix assurée

Moi j'en suis pas si sûre ! dis-je en me collant à lui frôlant sa peau douce et chaude

Eh bah si !

Ro t'es même pas drôle

Et toi pas très mature quand tu t'y mets !

…

J'attends mon défilé !

Là tu peux toujours courir !

Ah non ! Pas à cette heure la j'ai pas envi !

Non franchement Malfoy !

Je veux mon défilé et ma photo !

Pourquoi, t'es en manque ?

Peut-être

Tu me promets que c'est qu'une seule photo ?

Parole de Malfoy !

C'est moi qui choisi la pose !

Non pas d'accord !

C'est ça ou rien !

J'te signale que c'est moi qui pose les conditions !

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, mais je veux choisir la pose moi-même !

Ok mais mon défilé j'y tiens !

T'es sûr ?

Certain ! dit-il avec un sourire en coins.

Moi je dirais pervers

C'est le cas aussi

Pff ! J'suis vraiment obligé ?

Ouai !

Je fis une moue suppliante qui ne marche et je partis donc en direction de ma chambre lorsqu'il dit :

Mon drap s'il te plait !

Ah oui c'est mince

Je lui rendis puis partis pour me changer a contrecœur


	5. un verre d'eau glacée

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Un verre d'eau glacée**

Cela faisait déjà quelques ensembles que je défilais devant Malfoy et j'en avais marre, qu'il me détaille sans gène sa me … enfin j'aime pas ça en plus avec un regard appréciateur de plu en plus visible. Je crois aussi avoir décelé une once de désir au fond de ses magnifiques yeux bleu gris. Je défilais encore et encore dans ma lingerie la plus sexy, j'espérais qu'il ne raconterait ça à personne !

En plus il avait magiquement installé une estrade, horrible ! Et il sirotait son whisky pur feu en ma matant ouvertement comme si c'était naturel, je le déteste de plus en plus !

Au bout de 10 minutes qui me parurent une éternité il me dit :

-Avec toi c'est mieux qu'avec Pansy, plus intéressant à regarder.

-Tais-toi Malfoy sinon tu va te recevoir une claque comme en 3ème année, tu te souviens ?

-Ok j'arrête, mais juste une question.

-Oui, quoi ?

-T'en as encore beaucoup ?

-Non.

-Oh dommage !

-Moi aussi j'ai une question

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de me mater 30 secondes ça devient lassant, très lassant !

-Si j'arrêtais quel serais le but de ce défilé ?

-Hum … me rendre ma baguette et, éventuellement, mes vêtements

-Non, ça c'est ton bute ! Le miens est tout autre.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule personne que j'ai sous la main et come les poufs peuvent pas venir je commence un peu à être ne manque … passe à l'ensemble suivant j'aime pas celui là.

-Pff ! quel égoïste !

-Si tu le dis ... aller vas te changer.

-Oui maître dis-je ironiquement

-C'est mieux comme ça !

-Tu rêve Malfoy, et en couleurs !

Se qu'il pouvait m'exaspéré quand il voulait et puis il en était déjà à son quatrième verre de whisky pur feu alors il commençait à m'inquiété même si il était étrangement sobre.

Je revins donc avec mon dernier ensemble j'ai défilé et tous le tralala et je lui ai dis :

-Alors tu choisis quoi pour la photo ?

-Mais elles sont déjà toutes prisent !

-Comment ça ? demandais-je en essayant de garder mon calme

-Eh bien, j'ai pris toutes les photos qui m'intéressaient

-Mais tu m'avais promis sur … commençais-je

-La parole des Malfoy termina-t-il pour moi, il ne faut jamais croire un Malfoy !

-Tu es … tu es …

-Je sais, je sais, pas besoin de me le dire, extraordinaire, beau, intelligent etc

-Tu n'es qu'un connard et un gros pervers !

-Mais voyons Hermione, grâce a ces photo tu as gagné ta baguette ainsi que le fait que je prépare un temps soit peu ce foutu bal de je sais pas quoi.

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Oui j'veux bien

-Ton bal tu vas te le préparé tous seul et je vais te mettre une grosse claque !

-Euh … non merci ça va aller !

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Et là je lui ai donné une énorme claque. Mais pas assez apparemment pas assez forte vu que la seconde d'après je me suis retrouvée prisonnière de ces bras. Et il m'embrassait aussi. J'étais furieuse mais c'était tellement agréable …

-Malfoy lâche moi ! lui dis-je lorsqu'il commençait à descendre sur mon corps

-Hum … non

-Malfoy je vais crier

-Rien à faire, la salle commune est insonorisé, tu n'as donc pas assez lu l'histoire de Poudlard ? Profites en tu es avec le meilleure coup de ce lieu !

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à mon lobe d'oreille je ne pu réprimer un gémissement auquel il ajouta :

-Tu vois que tu aimes

-Mais Malfoy …

-Non ce soir ça sera Draco s'il te plait

-Euh si tu veux … Draco … Mais j'ai déjà un petit copain.

-Je sais et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ?

-Il n'en saura rien si tu le trompes !

-Mais j'ai pas envie !

-Pourtant tu l'a déjà fais, non ?

-Oui mais c'est avec toi que j'ai pas envie !

-Mais moi si alors t'a qu'à imaginer que c'est quelqu'un d'autre et laisse toi aller comme quand je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure.

-Non Malfoy c'est impossible.

-Impossible n'est pas Malfoy, explique-moi pourquoi.

-Pff ! Vous êtes tellement différents !

-Mais fais pas ta sainte nitouche !

-Je ne suis pas une sainte nitouche !

-Alors prouve le moi !

-J'aimerais bien mais comme tu me la fais remarquer ce matin, les nuits blanches ne me réussissent pas donc il faut que je récupère.

C'est ainsi que je me suis dégager de son étreinte pour aller me coucher, lorsque j'allais franchir la porte il me dit :

-ET demain soir ?

-On verra, chaque chose en son temps … Draco dis-je vat de me diriger vers ma chambre que je pris bien soin de verrouiller de tous les côtés avant de m'affaler sur mon lit et de m'endormir tel quel, il était quand même 2h03 du matin.

Le lendemain matin je me suis dépêché d'aller à la salle de bain. Puis toute rapide je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner et raconter ma soirée avec Malfoy, mais devais-je tout raconter ? Non ! Juste lu dire que je l'avais embrassé et qu'il a été réceptif, j'allais aussi lui dire qu'il fallait publier le plan, seulement jours pas jours, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir toutes les réactions de Malfoy. C'est donc se que je dis à la jolie rousse lorsqu'elle me posa des questions. Je me dis que je devais éviter de croiser Malfoy, du moins les temps que ses envies se calment, si elles se calmaient un jour. Enfin bref, je n'avais pas pensé au double cours de potion avec mon binôme préféré qui m'attendait. Peut-être que Malfoy serait sympas et qu'il me laisserait tranquille. _Tu rêve ma vieille, _me dis-je, _Un Malfoy, sympas ! T'as vu ça où ?_ Lorsque je me suis assise à côté de li je ne pus m'empêché d'entrapercevoir de l'envi dans son regard. Il me dit :

-Les photos sont parfaites !

-Tant mieux pour toi espèce de fourbe, t'as intérêt à les montrer à personne !

-T'inquiète !! je ne partagerais jamais ces merveilles avec qui que ce soit !

Sur ces paroles je lui ai jeté un regard noir.

Il ne se passa rien jusqu'à ce que, après une demi-heure, il se débrouille pour effleurer ma main en prenant des racines de mandragores.

Je l'ai regardé froidement et lui me regarda avec un sourire typiquement malfoyen, il se retourna sur sa potion avec se même sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'il me caressa la cuisse. Il avait une manière de caresser … indescriptiblement irrésistible ! Il était impossible de lui dire de s'arrêter. (Se qu'il ne fit pas) puis il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Alors tu aimes ?

Je ne répondis pas et décida d'entrer dans son jeu, même si ça pouvait s'avéré dangereux pour se soir.

Je lui ai donc effleuré la main en me penchant sur lui pour prendre une griffe de dragon. Puis plus tard je fis, sans faire exprès, bien sûre, tomber du jus e crapaud sur sa cuisse.

-Oups dis-je

-Très drôle Granger, comment je vais avoir ça ?

-Laisse j'men occupe

--Pas trop confiance …

-Pourtant tu devrais, fis-je en effleurant, sans le faire exprès (toujours), l'entre jambe de ce dernier.

-Mais tu joue a quoi Her … Granger ? me dit-il dans un souffle, un peu rauque.

-Moi ? a rien, répondis-je comme si de rien était. Regarde j'ai tout nettoyé.

-…

Donc a la fin du cours de potion se passa sans encombre. Mais cette après-midi nous avions cours de métamorphose, ma matière préférée, avec ses vipères.

Mais heureusement pour moi il ne se passa rien de particulier.

Le soir même lorsque je lisais tranquillement sur le canapé, j'entendis la porte se fermer. Mais je ne voulais ni le voir ni lui parlé alors, j'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Mais il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et commença à se rapprocher. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mon livre mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Lorsqu'il fut aussi près que possible il dit :

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu lis ?

-Euh … Miss la gaffe

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Bah un livre

-Oui, mais ça parle de quoi ?

- D'une fille qui fait que des gaffes.

-Sans blague, j'avais pas compris !

-Bah j'peux pas vraiment dire autre chose j'suis qu'au début.

-On dirait que t'as bien récupéré de ta nuit blanche !

-Peut-être.

-Alors est-ce que …

-Je t'ai dit que c'était pas possible !

-Et je t'ai dis que impossible n'était pas Malfoy.

-Et en claire sa veux dire NON !

-… Pourquoi ? dit-il en commençant à s'attaquer à mon coup

-Parce que j'ai pas envie !

-Mais oui fais oui croire que ça ne te fais rien se que je te fais.

-C'est pas s'que j'ai dis !

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? demanda-t-il en descendant le long de mon coup pour arriver jusqu'à ma clavicule.

-Se que je voulais dire c'est que … j'ai pas envie de tromper mon copain !

-Et pourquoi c'est censé m'arrêté ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas consentante ! m'offusquais-je

-Et alors ?

-Malfoy ! M'indignais-je avant de faire apparaitre un verre de bière remplis d'eau glacée dans ma main

-Tsss ! C'est Draco dans ces moments là !

J-'en ai rien à foutre de comment tu veux que j't'appelle ! Tu vois ce verre ?

-… Et ?

-Si tu ne t'arrête pas tout de suite je te le verse dessus !

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Tu ne le feras pas !

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui t'es pas capable !

-Si tu le dis ! dis-je juste avant de renverse (accidentellement) tous le verre sur Draco, plus particulièrement sur son entre jambe.

-Mais t'es malade elle est glacée ! dit-il en me lâchant violemment

-C'était le but !

-…

Vivement la fin de la semaine !

Celle-ci arriva plus vite que prévue. Je pris place dans la salle de bain juste après le petit-déjeuner et en ressortis une demie heure avant le début de la sortie. J'étais enfin prête, cheveux propres e- coiffé, tenue impeccable : un jean qui mettait en valeur mes fesses (d'après Malfoy) avec un haut assez dévolté et moulant ainsi que des converses. Maquillage juste se qu'il fallait : un peu de crayon, du gloss a paillettes et un peu de mascara. J'étais enfin prête. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés après un voyage qui m'avait paru interminable je vis enfin la personne que je voulais voir depuis … depuis très longtemps.

-Olivier ! m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au coup.

-Content de te voir Mione ! dit-il en m'étreignant

-Moi aussi, tu m'a troooooooooop manqué !

A- moi aussi, dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Chose qui me réchauffa par ce froid glacial.

Puis nous nous sommes un peu baladé et enfin nous aller au trois ballais. Tellement de souvenirs ici avec Harry et Ron auquel j'essayais de faire abstraction pour me concentré sur l'un des rares moments avec Olivier. J'appris qu'il avait enfin eu le rôle de gardien dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Se dont il rêvait depuis, depuis, que je le connaisait. Nous nous sommes doc un peu raconté nos vies devant une bière au beurre ainsi qu'un bon déjeuner. Puis nous sommes montés dans la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Enfin bref vous comprenez se qui c'est passé. Après nous être rhabillez t recoiffer (pour moi) nous sommes redescendu car il devait bientôt partir. Nous étions dans la rue entrain de nous dire en revoir lorsque Malfoy dit :

-Salut demi, ou devrais-je dire frère

-Oh ! Drago !

-Non, c'est Dra**C**o !! Tu ne connais toujours pas mon nom ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne retiendrais pas le tien non plus !

-Je n'ai pas fais exprès DraCo ! J'essayais juste d'être sympa !

-Pas besoin de ta sympathie DUBOIS !

-Dis donc tu ne veux de la sympathie de personne Malfoy alors que n'as aucun ami, enfin à ma connaissance ! dis-je un peu pise au dépourvu par l'arrivé de ce serpent

-Toi, tu te la ferme sang-de-bourbe !

-…, je n'ai rien trouvé comme réponse à cette insulte qu'il ne m'avait pas lancée depuis 5 ans. Les larmes commencèrent à coulées alors qu'Olivier crut bon d'assumer ma décence :

-Ne l'insulte plus jamais de la sorte !

Mais il ne me consola pas je courus donc le plus vie possible à travers la foule ne voulant que m'éloigner de celui qui avait gâché l'un de mes rares moments en amoureux. Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la barrière de la cabane hurlante. Là où 4 ans plus tôt Harry avait joué un sale tour à Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'on avait rient ce jours là !

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne tous gâché quand je suis avec Olivier ?_

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de passé une journée de rêve en amoureux j'ai passé l'après midi à déprimé toute seule dans mon coin.

Le soir même j'ai croisé Malfoy dans la salle commune il a commencé à me regarder et je lui ai jeté un regard des plus noirs.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Rien ! A part pourrir ma journée !

-Et en quoi ?

-Rien, a part ta présence lorsque j'étais avec mon petit copain

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, tu sortes avec cette … chose ?

-Oui pourquoi sa te pose un problème ?

-Euh … non

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que non, un Malfoy jaloux d'un …

-Ne prononce pas ce mot !

-Ok, d'accord. D'ailleurs ton « chevalier servant » n'est pas très doué quand on insulte sa copine et qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

-Faux, je n'étais pas au bord des larmes !

-N'importe qui l'auraient remarqué !

-Si tu le dis. et pourquoi tu me raconte ça ?

-Parce qu'il t'a défendus comme il pouvait certes, mais ne t'a pas cherché pour te consolé après ! Je me trompe ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux ! Tu fais ça pour m'embrouiller !

-Tu pense se que tu veux, moi je ne fais que te dire se que j'ai vus avec ces imbéciles de Crabble et Goyle et cette … chose de Parkinson

-Mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis la reine de … d'Autremonde !

-Hein ! c'est quoi Autremonde ?

-Rien, laisse tomber, c'est dans un livre.

-Encore un truc moldus !

-Et oui je te rappelle que, à la base, j'en suis une ou presque.

-Sans blagues ! Bah oui ! Et comment ut sais que Olivier ne m'a pas chercher ?

-Ben comme on avait rien à faire avec Blaise et les autres pour voir où il allait.

-Et je suis 100 sûre que tu vas me dire qu'il me trompe avec … j'sais pas moi … disons, la première pouf qui passe par là !

-T'es sûre que tu devrais pas aller en cours de divination ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est exactement se qu'il c'est passé à un point près !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, mon 3ème œil à défaillit à se moment de la vision.

-Franchement Granger, moi j'te dis juste ça pour toi, et pour essayer d'être sympa

-J'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie, comme tu l'a dis à moi comme à Olivier.

-Ok, c'était juste comme ça

-Bon d'accord, alors qu'est-ce-que tu voulais dire par « à un point près » ?

-Que ce n'est pas n'importe quel pouf qui passait par là mais …

-Mais qui ? MacGonagal peut-être ?

-Ha ha ! très drôle granger je suis mort de rie

-Mais peut-être étais-ce tous simplement une première année.

-Bon tu vas me laisser parler ?

-Ou peut-être une serpentard ! Mais oui ! j'ai trouvé, Olivier me trompe avec une serpentard ! ais qui ça pourrait être … Parkinson ! Il me trompe avec Parkinson ! dis-je totalement dans mon délire

-Non avec Patil

-Hein laquelle ?

-J'en sais rien la brune

-Elles sont toutes les deux brunes !

-PA … Pa … je sais plus quoi

-Tu m'avance vraiment beaucoup ! Il a dit son nom ?

-Euh … je crois

-Padma ou Parvat…

-Parvati ! Il a dit Parvati !

-Mais oui ! Bien sûre ! Parvati Patil ! et pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-Peut-être que tu ne le satisfais pas assez.

-Et comment tu serais si c'était vrai ?

-Je sais pas moi, en essayant

-Moi je crois que tu aurais besoin d'un grand verre d'eau glacée !

-Non, ça va aller, merci ! de toute façon se n'est qu'une hypothèse !

-Je le sais ! Bon bah merci de m'avoir gâché ma journée !

-Mais de rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir !

-Dans deux semaines je te vois quand je suis avec lui je t'égorge !

-Pourquoi ?

-Une journée toute les deux semaines avec son copain c'est pas beaucoup, donc si tu me gâche la prochaine je te jure que tu seras obligé d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh que tu le veille ou non.

-Ouh ! J'ai peur !

Mais il y a de quoi ! dis-je avant de fermer ma porte.


	6. chapitre 5 : ?

Merci pour toutes vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V ???? **(j'ai pas trouver de titre)

J'étais septique, étais-ce vrai ? Devrais-je le croire ? Non ! Malfoy m'a déjà mentis et je ne pense pas que se soit la dernière !

Mais c'est vrai quand en y réfléchissant … Olivier est de plus en plus distant … mais ça n prouve pas grand-chose ! Enfin j'espère.

Il faut que je parle à Ginny, bon peut-être que je lui raconterais pas toute l'histoire … comme à chaque fois … je lui mens encore et encore, et c'est ma meilleure amie … je me sens coupable … est-ce normale ? Pff ! La vie est vraiment trop compliquée !

Bon j'y réfléchirais demain je commence à avoir mal à la tête ! Trop de réflexion … fatigue ? Je n'en sais rien mais je vais dormir avant que ça transforme en migraine … après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais toujours le même brouillard que la veille.

Se matin là j'ai fais un passage éclaire dans la salle de bain, juste le temps de me coiffer, et de maquiller un peu mes cernes. Je n'avais pas réussit à dormir la nuit dernière. Pourquoi tant de question ?

Je me suis assise sur le canapé pour réfléchir.

Un peu plus tard Malfoy me dit :

-j'aurais peut-être pas dût te dire ça !

-Ca quoi dis-je ne sursautant

-Qu'Olivier te trompe.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas Dubois, comme tu fais avec tous le monde ?

-Raisons personnelles dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi

-Ok si tu veux

-J'aurais vraiment pas dût t'en parlé, mais t'as de la chance …

-Et en quoi ?

-C'est pour toi que j'ai fais ma BA de l'année !

-Et pourquoi je suis sensée te croire ? tu m'as déjà mentis j'te rappel !

-C'est vrai …

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

-Parce que t'as l'air tourmentée et pas dans ton assiette.

-Et comment tu vois tous ça ?

-Tourmentée ça se voit sur ton visage et le « pas dans ton assiette » ça se vois aussi sur ton visage. Je lui ai lancer un regard interrogateur auquel il a répondu les expression sur le visage montre plein de chose mais t'es pas dans ton assiette parce que ça fait au moins 30 minutes que tu réfléchis sur ce canapé.

-Parce que tu m'observe ?

-Non, mais d'habitude quand je me réveille j'entends l'eau de ta douche et j'attends une demie heure et ce matin rien, pas de bruits d'eau et toi sur le canapé …

-Ah …

-Et puis t'as mis trop de fond de teint sur tes cernes elles se voient encore plus !

-Oups ! _comment j'vais pouvoir faire pour qu'on ne les remarques pas ?_

-Tu sais il ya des sorts qui existent pour ça !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Bah oui … le répète à personne mais, sans ces sorts j'aurais des poches aussi grosses que des continents !

-Pourquoi je ne devrais rien dire ?

-Parce que j'a des photos !

-Ah oui, j'avais zappé …

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fais confiance, mis a part la semaine dernière et j'ai eu tort !

-Hey ! t'as jamais eu de raisons de ne pas me faire confiance !

-Tu n'as jamais eu de raisons pour commencer à m'insulter !

-Si tu es une … enfant de moldus, une amis de Potter et de la belette, enfin tu étais, tu es trop brillante … tu risquais de ma fa ire de l'ombre et par rapport à mon père c'était pas bon du tout ! et maintenant c'est une habitude que j'essai tant bien que mal d'effacer …

-Pourquoi tu essaye de l'effacer ?

-Parce que t'as l'air sympas, si on enlève le fait que tu es, enfin que tu étais, une miss je-sais-tout et que t'es …

-Je suis quoi d'autre ?

-Bah t'es un peu sainte nitouche …

-Merci beaucoup, au début je croyais que tu étais sympas aussi, quand t'as commencé à parler, mais finalement t'es toujours sur tes préjugés, tu n'essai même pas d'effacer tes habitudes, tu raconte n'importe quoi juste pour obtenir je ne quoi ! Tu m'embrouille en me racontant n'importe quoi sur Olivier. Tous se que tu veux c'est me faire souffrir, j'en suis sûre !

-Quoi ! mais tu deviens parano ! et très susceptible ! et tu sais là c'est toi qui est restée sur tes préjugés !

-Peut-être mais j'en ai marre … Olivier s'éloigne, je mens à Ginny … tu m'énerve plus que tous … Harry et Ron me manque … tous se bouscule, je pers le contrôle de ma vie …

Et là une chose improbable se produit, contre toute attente, Malfoy me prit dans ses bras non pas par désir ni pour enfoncer le coteau dans la plaie mais pour me consoler. A ce moment là je me suis mise à pleurer, lui et Ginny les seuls à m'avoir consolé … ma meilleure amie et mon pire ennemi. Il resserra son étreinte. Je me laissais aller, pour une fois qu'il était gentil ! Mais ça aurait pût être n'importe qui, ça aurait été pareil. Malfoy, lui, n'était pas froid comme d'habitude, il laissa sa tête tomber sur la mienne. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Jusqu'à se qu'il dise :

-Oh me ! il est moins 5 !

-Quoi ?! dis-je comme réveiller d'un profond sommeil

-Il est 7h55 ! on a défense contre les forces du mal dans 5 minutes !

Sans plus attendre nous avons pris nos affaires puis nous avons sprinté jusqu'à la salle de DFCM où nous sommes arrivé pile à l'heure. Les gens nous ont regardés bizarrement, pourquoi un Serpentard et une Gryffondor arrivaient-ils ensemble en courant à un cours. En plus Draco Malfoy le coureur de jupon de Poudlard et moi la « miss je-sais-tout » de service (bon je sais plus cette année, enfin moins, mais les gens restent beaucoup sur leurs aprioris !)

-Bon vous avez autre chose à faire que de nous fixer !

-Là le professeur arriva et nous fit entrer. Mme. Smivof était notre nouveau professeur de DFCM pour l'année. Elle nous dit :

« Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin du trimestre vous serez par binôme, je vais vous placer selon votre nouveau, par exemple ... euh … Mlle Granger er M Malfoy ont, à peu près, le même niveau, par conséquent ils seront ensemble. »

Malfoy et moi avons poussé un long soupir.

« Ces binôme ne peuvent être changé et peut-être qu'ils dureront plus d'un trimestre, reprit le professeur, Mlle parkinson et M Weasley, M Crabble et M Goyle, M Potter vous serrez avec M Zabinni etc … aujourd'hui nous ferons des duels, je verrai donc votre rapidité au combat et al diversité des sorts que vous connaissez. Vous n'utiliserai que des sortilèges formulé … c'est tous, vous pouvez vous placer. Malfoy vint vers moi pour me serrer la main et en profita pour me glisser un morceau de papier dans la main. Sur le parchemin il était marqué un formule puis " Pour tes cernes c'est vraiment trop voyant !! "Je lui ai adressé un sourire discret auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

"… Vous pouvez commencer"

Je l'ai attaqué avec un reducto duquel il se protégea. Chacun de nous contait parfaitement les attaques de l'autre. 10 minutes plus tard tous le monde avaient déjà finit et étaient entrain de nous regarder. J'ai lancé le coup de grâce en lui envoyant un incendio pour que les flammes soient si hautes qu'il ne puisse pas lancer d'autre sort, mais il était aussi entourer de feu. Puis je lui ai lancé un expeliamus qui le désarmât.

Je pus reprendre mon souffle de se combat épuisant oubliant Malfoy dans sa prison de feu.

-Euh... tu peux me sortit de là s'il te plaît ?

-Ah oui … désolé dis-je en mettant fin à mon sort.

-Au fait, ma formule te ferait le plus grand bien, me glissât-il discrètement en passant à côté de moi. ET … beau combat Granger !

-Merci, toi aussi tu t'es bien battu.

Pui le soir arriva. Pendant la journée que je venais de passer je n'avais écouté aucun cours, le seul moment où je ne m'étais plus posé toutes ses questions c'étais quand je m'étais battu contre Malfoy.

-Toujours à réfléchir !

-Oui avais-je soupiré

Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'a observé puis il a dit :

-T'es vachement pale

-Comment tu l'as remarqué ?

-On dirait une morte vivante !

-Tu connais ça, toi ?

-Bah … enfaite j'adore les films d'horreur moldus !

-Ah ok sa explique des choses.

-Pourquoi t'es pale comme ça ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai pas mangé de la journée parce que j'étais trop occupée à me soucier de toutes ces questions et à surtout à essayer de les résoudre.

-Hermione, vient avec moi, dit-il en m'entrainant en dehors de la salle commune.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça ?, demandais-je intriquée.

-Depuis que j'ai envi ! me répondit-il simplement en m'emmenant jusqu'aux cuisines, où plus exactement en me trainant.

-Malfoy, j'ai pas faim !

-Tan pis !

Il dit quelque chose aux elfes de maisons et ces deniers revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un peu de tous se qu'il y avait u festin. Malfoy réduit la nourriture puis la mit dans ses poches et nous sommes remontés dans note salle commune.

-Vas-y, mange se que tu veux. Dit-il après avoir tous mit sur la petite table de notre salle.

-Bon, d'accord ! J'ai pris un morceau de poulet rôti avec quelques pommes de terre sautées et quelques haricots vert.

J'allais commence à manger quand Malfoy se servit lui aussi, mais, largement plus que moi.

-T'as mangé il n'y même pas 3 heures et tu mange encore ! repris-je

-Non, j'ai pas mangé, j'avais trop de travail alors j'ai passé ma soirée à la bibliothèque.

Puis nous n'avons plus rien dis jusqu'à se que quelque chose me revienne en tête.

-Malfoy, pourquoi toute à l'heure tu m'as appelé Hermione et pas Granger comme d'habitude ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nous avons recommencé à manger.

-Peut-être qu'après tous … c'est vrai que tu as changé, toi aussi. Murmurais-je pour moi-même

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Rien qu'aujourd'hui …

-T'as raison je me suis surpris moi-même aujourd'hui.

-…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas la paix ?

-Parce que je ne te crois pas, j'ai pas confiance en toi !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas …

Le silence se réinstalla puis j'ai laissé seul Malfoy devant la nourriture qu'il avait ramenée.

La semaine se passa sans encombre, nous ne nous parlions que pendant les cours.

J'angoissais avant de partir et avant de sortir de la salle commune Malfoy me dit :

-Je serais certainement à boire dans un bar donc peut de chance qu'on se croise !

-Ok !

-Pourquoi t'es stressé ?

-Parce que je vais voir Olivier … et que … j'… j'ai peur que … que se que tu m'as dit soit … vrai. J'avais prononcé les dernier mots dans un souffle, une larme commença a coulé mais je l'ai essuyée avant que Malfoy ne la voit puis je sortis.

Une fois à Préaudlard je vis Olivier.

Il vint vers moi et me serras dans ses et m'embrassa. A ce moment j'ai oubli » tous mes doutes.

Nous nous sommes baladés dans les rues en vue de me trouver un costume pour le bal d'halloween. Après la moitié de l'après midi consacrée au laiche vitrine j'ai enfin trouvé avec quoi j'allais m'habillé j'avais aussi tous les accessoires nécessaires. Puis nous avons continués à nous baladé sous se magnifique soleil d'octobre, quoi que quand même frai.

C'était une journée extraordinaire jusqu'au moment où nous devions nous quitter, encore une fois il n'était pas là toute la journée mais au moins je l'avais vu c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps de faire autre chose que les boutiques.

Nous étions entrain d'échanger un long baiser lorsque j'entendis une voix dans le dos d'Olivier :

-Coucou mon beau Olivier, c'est moi que tu cherche ?

C'était la voix d'une fille, je me suis détachée de lui, qui, plus grand que moi, m'empêchais de voir de qui il s'agissait. Je me suis décalé alors qu'Olivier se retournait pour voir qui c'était. Et c'était celui de là personne que je ne voulais pas voir, celui que je redoutais : Parvati Patil était devant nous tout sourire jusqu'à se qu'elle me voit, à ce moment là son sourire c'est décomposé et elle affichait un sourire gêné, elle avait de quoi …

-Oh mince j'ai fait une gaffe ?

-… je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. J'ai jeté un regard inquisiteur à Olivier avant de partir en courant.

-Her…

-Ne me parle même plus. J'aurais dût croire Malfoy ! Je vous hais ! ai-je crié au loin

-Se n'est pas s'que tu crois ! avais-je eu le temps d'entendre avant de me fondre encore plus dans la foule. Je me suis dirigé à l'autre bout de Préau lard autrement dit à la tête de sanglier.

Je voulais tout oublier, quelque part où il n'y aurait personne que je connaisse.

Je suis donc rentré, je me suis assise et j'ai commandé une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Je me suis recroquevillé et laisser couler mes larmes librement tout en buvant. J'en avais déjà but à une ou deux occasions mais sa me brulait, sa me faisait du bien j'avais l'impression de tous oublier. Après avoir but la moitié de la bouteille presque d'un coup je ne trouvais plus ça si « pur feu » à mon goût. Je me suis interrogée sur le pourquoi tout en finissant ma bouteille.

-Hermione …, dit une voix devenue familière s'en asseyait près de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? lui ais-je demandé des larmes dans la voix et plein les yeux.

-Savoir se que tu faisais ici, toute seule, entrain de te souler au whisky et de pleurer.

-Depuis quand tu te souci de moi ?

-Depuis que tu as l'air plus en détresse que jamais.

-Tout se que tu disais…

-Je n'ai pas réussis à en dire plus, je fondis une nouvelle fois en larmes. Au début, il m'a regardé puis il s'est rapproché de moi et m'as pris dans ses bras. Je l'ai repoussé et il m'a dit :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-C'est toi qui … me l'as dit. Ma voix était faible et coupée par les larmes.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de le faire, donc ce n'est pas ma faute, j n'ai rien fait, à part essayé de te consoler, avait-il répondu plus calme que jamais.

Mes larmes avait un peu diminuées mais recoulaient à gros flot rien que de penser à LUI, LUI qui m'avait trompé. Malfoy me prit dans ses bras, je ne l'ai pas repoussé cette fois, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, peut-être étais-ce à cause de l'ivresse ou peut-être étais-ce tous simplement lui … J'ai laissé libre cour à mes larmes et il a resserré son étreinte. Come la dernière fois j'ai calé ma tête contre son torse, il avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Il mit sa tête contre la mienne, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci il me caressa les cheveux ne signe de réconfort, il me chuchota quelques paroles rassurantes de la voix la plus douce, le genre de voix qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avec moi.

-Hermione … reprit-il après quelques temps

-Hum

-Il est l'heure d'y allé …

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi,

-Je ne veux pas croiser cette sa … elle

-Viens ave moi, tu ne la croiseras pas, je te le promets !

J'ai levé ma tête vers ses magnifiques yeux bleu-gris, il me souriait, certes un petit sourire mais c'est déjà beaucoup venant de lui.

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit il m'entraina dehors, j'eu un peu de mal à marché, je voyais tout flou, nous sommes allé chez honeyduc où il dit au vendeur :

-Je crois que la demoiselle, là-bas au fond, ne trouve pas se qu'elle cherche et … je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez lui trouver sinon sa vas pas trop le faire !

-Merci jeune homme

Le voilà partit et Malfoy m'emmena jusque dans l'arrière boutique où se trouvait un passage secret que je ne connaissais pas. Nous avons ensuite prit directement le chemin de notre salle commune.

-tu vois tu ne l'as pas croisé !

Je lui ai sourit puis suis partie dans ma chambre.

* * *

ce chapitre peut paraitre différent des autres mais j'avai besoin que Draco réconforte Hermione. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi pas mal guimauveux mais les chapitres d'après seront comme avant c'est promis !

voilà j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

La suite entre le 13 et le 17 février.

bisouxxx a tout le monde !


	7. mon ange gardien

Chapitre VI : mon ange gardien

**Chapitre VI : mon ange gardien **

Après avoir franchir le seuil de ma chambre et avoir fermé la porte je fondis en larmes. Je n'avais pas remercié Draco ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ne voulant pas explosé en larme une nouvelle fois, mais je pense que le simple sourire que je lui ai fait lui a fait comprendre combien je lui étais reconnaissante. Puis je me suis allongée sur mon lit, tout en regardant le plafond je me suis posé plein de questions. Mais jamais aucunes réponses ne me venaient à l'esprit.

Comme j'étais fatiguée de pleurer je me suis endormie, sans m'en rendre compte, dans un sommeille sans rêve.

Plus tard dans la nuit je me suis réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar où Olivier était avec Parvati. Je me suis remise à pleurer, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire de mieux.

C'est donc les joues mouillées e larmes que je me suis assise sur le même canapé que la dernière fois pour contempler les flammes. Ces flammes, on aurait dit qu'elles dansaient de joie se qui me désespérait un peu plus mais malgré tout elles me captivaient. J'aurais put les regarder une éternité.

Après quelques temps de réflexions en regardant encore et toujours le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée mes larmes se sont arrêtées de coulées. J'entrepris donc d'aller me coucher pour le peu d'heures qu'il me restait à dormir. Lorsque j'ai regardé mon réveil je me suis aperçu qu'il était 7 heures. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas sonné mais je me suis rendue compte qu'on était dimanche. J'ai donc essayé de me rendormir en me issant dans mon lit et ne fermant les yeux, seulement je n'y parvins pas malgré la fatigue que j'éprouvais. J'ai supposé que c'était peut-être à cause de l'heure ou de la faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac. Donc je suis allée prendre mon petit déjeuner en espérant très fort ne pas avoir à croiser Parvati.

Après tout on était dimanche matin et il était plutôt tôt, la plus part des élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de se lever tôt pendant le week-end. Se qui explique que j'ai trouvé la table des Griffondor presque vide, et c'était tant mieux. Mais après avoir avalé un toast je n'eu plus faim, chose étrange vu mon appétit habituel. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu quelqu'un me dire :

Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je … Je …

Ne prends pas la peine de chercher une excuse que ce soit pour toi ou pour lui ! rétorquais-je d'une voix particulièrement froide que je réservais à Malfoy avant.

J'avais reconnu cette voix, la voix de la personne que j'avais le moins envi de voir aujourd'hui : Parvati.

J'ai donc quitté la salle en retenant mes larmes de toutes mes forces, ne voulant pas lui montrer que le simple fait de la voir m'affectait. Le trajet jusqu'au grandes portes me paru interminable. Après quoi, les grandes portes passées, je couru vite, le plus vite que mon corps me le permettait. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, tous se que je savais c'est que je courrais, je courais et je pleurais, je ne pouvais plus voir où je mettais les pieds, j'avais les yeux trop embués. Quand, d'un coup, je me suis heurté à quelqu'un. Cette personne je la connaissais bien. C'est alors que j'ai entendu sa voix, cette voix que j'avais tellement entendu :

Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'évite les gens

Pourquoi ? à demander la voix de l'autre personne.

Il s'agissait d'Harry et Ron.

c'est une histoire compliquée, c'est à cause d'Olivier.

vas-y. ! Me dit le rouquin

explique ! m'encourageât Harry

ben en fait il m'a trompé.

Non ! S'exclama Harry

Si, pour Parvati

Oh ma pauvre Mione ! renchérit Ron

Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux, on allait petit déjeuner. Me proposa Harry

Merci les garçons mais j'en viens, et puis, le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai envie de rester un peu seule.

On comprend totalement Mione. Dit Ron

Si t'as un problème passe nous voir.

Vous inquiétez pas, je sui contente qu'on se soit réconcilier !

Nous aussi !

A la prochaine Mione

Je leur répondis par un beau sourire. Puis je me suis assise, j'étais dans un coin sombre. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés je refondis en larmes, j'en avais assez de tout ça. Tous se que je voulais c'était des amis et un copain, je ne voulais rien de plus. Je voulais juste être heureuse. Mais le destin en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où je m'étais assise et le moment où j'ai entendu cette voix. Je n'ai pas compris se qu'elle me disait mais je savais à qui elle appartenait, cette voix si douce, cette voix qui appartenait forcément à la personne qui m'a prise dans les bras pour m'aider à me relever. Cette personne a ensuite essayé de me faire avancer en me disant :

Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester ici ! Aller viens, je te raccompagne à la salle commune.

Non je ne veux pas bouger, je ne peux plus

Pourquoi ? me demanda cette voix avec tellement de douceur.

Parce que je … je … je suis trop désespérée.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on va arranger ça, mais pour ça tu dois venir avec moi.

Là j'ai enfin tourné la tête vers cette personne, cet ange qui m'avait déjà sauvé lorsque j'étais proie à un désespoir sans pareil.

fais moi confiance poursuivit mon ange, comme la dernière fois, je te promets que se que tu ne veux pas qui arrive n'arrivera pas !

Je te fais confiance, mais je t'en supplie, évitons les couloirs fréquentés.

D'accord. Alors maintenant suis-moi dit-il en esquissant un sourire, le premier vrai qui m'était adressé, et en me prenant la main.

Nous avons croisé quelques personnes qui nous ont regardés bizarrement. Mais encore une fois, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

Une fois arrivé je lui dit :

Merci pour tous se que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant ! mais pourquoi ?

C'est une bonne question, à vrai dire … je ne sais même pas, peut-être parce que tu dégageais un aura de joie de vivre et de sympathie que je ne vois plus, ou peut-être que c'est simplement parce qu'au fond je t'aime bien. Pourquoi ?

Just pour savoir, sa me semblais juste étrange.

Moi aussi j'ai une question … pourquoi, pourquoi cette soudaine confiance ?

Houlà ! c'est compliqué !

Je suis sûr que non.

Ben, en fait, je crois que lorsque tu m'as … trouvé dans le pub j'aurais put faire confiance à n'importe qui … oui, bon, pas n'importe qui mais, … comme tu as essayer de me prévenir pour Olivier … et que j'étais entrain de tombé dans un gouffre … il n'y avais que toi … certes mon ennemi … mais quelqu'un … quelqu'un à qui parler … ou tous simplement à qui … qui a essayer de m'aider ou tous du moins … tu as essayer de faire quelque chose pour moi.

Ah, je vois !

J'ai répondu à ta question ?

En fait t'as pris la seul personne que t'avais sous la main.

Euh … un peu. Répondis-je gênée

Les filles ont toutes les mêmes, elles savent parfaitement se servir des gens. Dit-il en rigolant

Mais peut-être que c'est parce que dans le fond je pense que tu n'es pas si méchant. Mais si les femmes savent parfaitement se servir des gens alors tu en es une.

Très drôle ! Mais pourquoi tu étais si triste, enfin désespéré, d'après se que tu as dis, pourquoi tu étais dans cette état ?

C'était la question que je redoutais, j'ai donc soufflé un bon coup avant d'aller m'assoir sur le canapé. Rien que d'y penser mes yeux devinrent humides.

Malfoy vint me rejoindre ayant certainement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

En faite, il s'agit de … Parvati.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Rien … enfin rien de mal … elle n'en a pas eu le temps, je crois qu'elle voulait s'excuser, enfin essayer … et d'excuser Olivier. Après avoir fini la phrase des larmes commencèrent à perler même après mes efforts pour les retenir. Draco n'avait rien remarqué, enfin il a fait comme si.

C'est vrai que se n'était pas méchant, mais très intelligent non plus. En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Cette réplique me fit rire.

Après ça le beau blond a décidé de me faire rire, bien que je ne savais pas qu'il en était capable.

C'était l'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passé depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, il réussit même à me faire oublier mes soucis.

C'est donc plutôt joyeuse que je partis me coucher. Je m'endormis paisiblement dans un sommeille sans rêves. Rien ne vint me troublée ava l'arrivée de ce terrible cauchemar où je revoyais le moment où Parvati arrivait quand j'étais avec Olivier. Le problème c'était que je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Mais ce n'étais rien comparé à la suite de mon rêve, je les voyais s'embrasser et je me voyais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je pleurais, je pleurais comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Et il continuait, il continuait sans s'arrêter. Se qui me sembla une éternité plus tard je me réveillai enfin, en larmes dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais plus me rendormir ni même m'arrêter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mes larmes ne se calmaient toujours pas, je ne pouvais pas aller voir Ginny, Harry ou même Ron puisque je n'avais pas le mot de passe de la salle des Griffondor. Et puis de toute façon il était bien trop tard pour déranger qui que se soit. La seule chose à faire c'était me consoler avec mes larmes. A moins que …

Je n'avais obtenu aucune réponse en toquant à sa porte, je suis donc entré. Là je l'ai vu, on aurait vraiment dit un ange, mais je n'étais pas ne état de quoi que se soit de ce genre. Je me suis donc rapproché de son lit avant de souffler :

Malfoy … d'une voix faible.

Pour toute réponse j'obtenu un gigotement suivit 'un « hum » de mécontentement.

Malfoy… ais-je répété un peu plus fort

Il me répondit encore par des « hum » de m »contentement et des gigotements.

Là je me suis remise à pleurer, si lui ne se réveillait pas qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Il était mon dernier espoir. Alors je me suis rapproché et ai parlé encore un peu plus fort :

Draco ! … réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît … je … j'ai besoin de toi …

Hum … quoi ? Pourquoi tu me réveille à cette heure si ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Euh … c'est que, à ce moment je me suis senti très bête et les larmes se sont misent à coulées encore plus avec les reniflements qui vont avec.

P … pourquoi tu pleur ? me demanda Draco visiblement moins, beaucoup moins, de mauvaise humeur.

Euh … non … rien c'est … c'étais stupide … désolé de t'avoir réveillé dis-je en partant.

Lorsque j'eus atteint le seuil de la porte je sentis une main agrippent mon bras, je me suis retournée vers Draco qui dit d'une voix plutôt duce :

Si tu pleur c'est que c'est important, je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre à pleurer pour rien je me trompe ?

Non …

Je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur mais je suis toujours grognon quand on me réveille.

Ah … mai c'était …

Ne dit pas stupide, je suis sûr du contraire ! Viens et explique-moi !

Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à son lit, à ce moment là je m'aperçu qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer moulant et de rien d'autre, ce qui me fit rougir. Nous, nous sommes tous les deux assis.

Eh bien j'ai … juste fait un cauchemar, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dût te réveiller pour ça.

Bah maintenant que je suis réveillé on peut en parler si tu veux

Bon d'accord … en 1er j'ai revu le … le moment où … où Parvati est arrivée quand j'étais avec Olivier … mais le pire … c'est qu'après, je dégluti, après je les ai imaginé entrain de s'embrasser, comme un vrai couple qui … qui s'aime …

Tu as bien fait de me réveiller.

Pourquoi ?

Bah, bien que ça ne me soit pas arrivé, je pense que dans ces moments là on a juste besoin de … de parlé et d'être réconforté.

Merci d'être là … Draco. Il sourit à cette parole.

Sans vraiment réfléchir je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il fut très surpris mais me serra lui aussi dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Draco … repris-je, je suis super fatiguée mais je n'arrive pas à dormir … alors … je vais partir comme ça toi tu pourras.

-Non mais tu crois quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laissé ruminer ta déprime toute seule alors que moi je dormirais, pas du tout tranquillement, parce que je me sentirais coupable.

- c'est ce que je pensais ! Alors si tu ne ors pas moi non plus ! Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça j'ai rigolé.

Puis je me suis allongé sur son lit et je lui ai dit :

Même si je ne dors pas il faut bien que je me repose !

Ok, mais tu prends toute la place !

Je sais

Et tu veux bien te pousser un peu pour me laisser de la place pour que je puisse aussi me reposer ?

Non

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je sui bien là et que j'ai la flegme de bouger.

Et alors, c'est mon lit à la base !

Oui mais, moi, je suis plus fatigué que toi !

Et comment tu le sais ?

Je le sais c'est tous ! donc j'ai la priorité

Ah bon dit-il en commençant à me chatouiller

C'est pas juste, je suis super chatouilleuse !

Et ?

Bah ça ne se fait pas !

Si, si j'ai envi !

S'te plait arrêt

Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

Euh … j'me pousse un peu pour que tu puisses t'allonger. Ais-je proposé

Ok ça marche

Je me suis pousser et il s'est tous de suite mis sous sa couette.

J'peux venir ?

Si tu veux

Tu sais maintenant qu'on a parlé je me sens mieux. Et je tombe de fatigue alors sa te dérange si je reste là ?

Euh non

Merci … ais-je chuchoter avant d'ajouter, bonne nuit !

Je me suis blottie contre lui sans le faire exprès. Enfin pas tout à fait, dans un premier temps je voulais voir s réaction puis éventuellement dormir comme ça si ça ne le démangeais pas.

La seule chose qu'il fit c'est de e serré un peu plus contre lui et me dire : « bonne nuit Hermione » d'une vox douce avant que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.


	8. le bal d'Halloween

Vraiment désdolé piur tous le retardmais en ce moemnt j'ai du mal avec le collège, les amis, la famille et tous ça.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré l'attente !

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Le bal d'Halloween**

Il m'aida comme il ut à surmonter cette épreuve. Si bien que le jour du bal je n'y pensais même plus. Enfin encore un peu mais pas autant qu'avant.

Je me suis préparée avec Ginny, nous y avons passé la journée. Ma tenue était assez simple mais superbe, j'avais un bustier noir et prune et une longue jupe noire avec des reflets rouge vif et prune. J'avais aussi fait pousser mes canines pour ressembler à un vampire, un effet assez réussi je dois dire. Je m'étais teint les cheveux en noir avec les pointes en rouge, je les avais raidis pour l'occasion. Et pour finir j'avais changé la couleur de mes yeux en rouge pour qu'ils soient plus en accord avec mon costume. Ma peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, presque blanche, un peu comme celle de Malfoy. Je mettais maquillé avec pas mal de crayon noir, du rouge à lèvre rouge sombre. Le vernis noir sur mes ongles apportait à mon déguisement un aspect encore plus lugubre. Quant à mes chaussures, eh bien c'était de simples chaussures noires à talon.

Ma petite Ginny avait été préparée par mes soins, elle voulait être parfaite pour Harry. Elle portait un robe noir plutôt décotée avec des froufrous et elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Je lui avais prêté des chaussettes hautes noir et rouges arrivant à la limite de sa robe laissant dépasser un peu de peau ainsi qu'un magnifique raz-du-coup en dentelle noir, avec une croix et deux têtes de morts. Ses cheveux habituellement lisse avaient été ondulés pour la soirée mais étaient restés roux. Après tous les couleurs d'halloween n'étaient-elles pas l'orange et le noir ? Je lui avais prêté une ceinture à pique et un bracelet en cuir noir avec des sangles ainsi qu'une paire de converse en cuir noir montant jusqu'au mollet. Elle était parfaite avec son maquillage sombre, totalement en accord avec l'esprit d'Halloween dans son déguisement de gothique.

Il était enfin l'heure de se montré à tous le monde, enfin, toutes les personnes étant, au moins, en 4ème année.

Lorsque nous sommes sorties de ma chambre pour rejoindre les couloirs Malfoy m'attendait, il m'accueillit chaleureusement :

-tu sais que t'as mis environ neuf heures à te préparé !

-Oui, je sais, et alors ?

-Ben ça vas faire trente minutes que je t'attends !

-Et pourquoi tu m'attends, a part pour me lancer des piques ?

-Et oui, Malfoy m'avait consolé mais depuis tout était presque redevenu comme avant.

-Parce qu'on doit y aller ensemble !

-Ah bon ? m'exclamais-je

-Bah oui, devoir de préfets en chef t'as oublié ?

J'ai froncé les sourcils, comment aurais-je put oublier quelque chose comme ça ?

-McGonagal nous l'as dis dans le train. Reprit-il.

Mais oui, les consignes du train, à vrai dire je ne les avais pas vraiment écoutés, trop préoccupée par l'attitude bizarre que Malfoy avait eue envers moi. Enfin bref heureusement que je n'avais pas de cavalier !

-T'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui devais me le dire ?

-Ah ouai ça doit être ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-J'ai oublié, c'est pas un drame ! Maintenant t'es au courant !

-C'est un peu tard !Et si j'avais un cavalier, qu'('est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Je passerais vraiment pour une abruti qui est tombe dans tes bras !

-Et quel est le mal de tombé dans mas bras ?

-Arg !

-Et puis visiblement, d'après se que tu dis, tu n'as pas de cavalier donc le problème est réglé.

-Je suis sûre que t'as fait exprès d'oublier pour me faire rager !

-Peut-être …

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être horripilant !

-Mais c'est voulu ma chère dit-il en me tendant son bras qu'il me tendait à contre cœur.

Quand à Ginny eh bien elle à assisté toute la conversation comme si c'était naturel, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle en a montré.

Quand nous sommes arrivés en haut des grands escaliers tous les gens qui étaient déjà en bas ont été stupéfaits. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Malfoy ou de moi, ou peut-être à cause du fait que l'on viennent ensemble mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, les gens étaient soit étonnés soit nous jetaient des regards noir. Il faut avouer que le déguisement de mon « cavalier » était particulièrement impressionnant. Que se soit son immense aile noir ou sa magnifique tenue noir qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement ébouriffés ou ses extraordinaire yeux gris foncé par je ne sais quel sort. Il était superbe, il faisait un parfait ange de la mort ou un ange déchut, et puis ça lui correspondait vraiment bien. C'est en faisant vraiment à ce déguisement hors du commun que je compris pourquoi Ginny avait ouvert de grand yeux ronds en le voyant, elle avait dut être totalement envouté par cet aspect démoniaque et la frayeur qu'il provoquait. Il dégageait un ora maléfique qui lui allait vraiment très bien.

Nous avons donc descendu les escaliers sous le regard des élèves. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé en bas tout le monde s'est écarté pour nous laissé passé jusqu'à la porte. C'est la que Malfoy me chuchota l'air de rien : « tu vois c'est ça le pouvoir, cette chose que tu n'as jamais eu », j me retint très fort de ne pas lui envoyer un paire de gifle semblables à celles de 3ème année, je me suis contenté de répondre aussi posément que possible mais malgré tous mon ton me trahis : toi et ton égaux vous êtes insupportables, il faudrait une pièce aussi grande que Poudlard pour vous contenir et encore je ne suis pas sûre que l'espace soit assez grand ! ». Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il émit un petit ricanement. Nous étions arrivés aux portes, justes avant la grande salle. Nous sommes entrés et un fois que tous le monde nous avaient imités la musique démarrât. C'était une valse et comme notre statue de préfet en chef nous l'oblige nous avons ouvert le bal. Seuls. Personne ne se joignait à nous, je me sentais gênée se que l'ange qui me faisait virevolté avait remarqué puisqu'il me dit :

-Ne soit pas embarrassée, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous captivés par el duo démoniaque que nous formons.

-Toi et ton égo !

-Je te promets, regarde-les, ils ont tous l'air hébétés, ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des créatures étranges.

-Mais on est étrange, on se déteste, en théorie, et là on danse ensemble alors …

-Ne fais pas attentions aux autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que se sont des gens sans importance, dis-moi combien t en connaît dans tous ceux qui sont là ?

-Euh … pas beaucoup.

-Alors ne t'en fait pas.

-Et pourquoi je ne m'en ferais pas ? tu en connais plus que moi peut-être, et après tous qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Ça compte plus pour moi que pour toi !

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que tous les 7ème années, ou presque, m'ont dans leurs ligne de mire ainsi que, disons … 80 du reste.

-Mais arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Dis-moi combien de serpentards m'ont tournés le dos parce que j'ai refusé de prendre la suite du Lord, combien des autre qui étaient infiltrés dans les autres maisons, combien de tous les gens qui sont là ne me prenne que pour une fouine prétentieuse et sans intérêts et me haïssent pour se que j'ai DUT faire ? Pour tous ces gens que je viens de cité si je fais un seul faut pas je suis mort donc ne me dis pas que cette danse te stresse !

-Mais tu as bien des amis !

-Oh ! Tu parles de ma bande, ils font tous semblant parce que si d'un coup tous les serpentards, les 1ère et 2ème années, se retourneraient contre moi ça ferais louche ! Il ne me reste que Blaise et encore, il fait certainement parti de ceux qui suivent le chemin que leurs parents ont tracé pour eux c'est-à-dire qu'il servira le prochain grand mage noir.

-Arrête de pensé que tous le monde est contre toi, tu es fataliste !

-Regarde bien autour de toi et dis-toi que si des gens chuchotent c'est pour dire des trucs comme : » traitre à son sang ! » ou parce que tu illumine ce bal de ta noirceur. Acheva-t-il au moment ou la danse c'est terminée et avant que j'ai put dire quoi que ce soit d'autre il partait déjà pour échapper aux regards de tous mes gens dont ils avaient parlé si justement il y a peut de temps.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps sur le sort de l'ombre noir qui disparaissait par la porte parce que Ginny me faisait signe de venir m'asseoir à sa table. Un repas joyeux s'annonçait. Il y avait Harry et Ginny, Ron et Lavande et Neville et Luna, j'étais la seule célibataire de la soirée. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire et à rattraper les bons moments que nous n'avions pas put passer. J'eu quand même un petit pincement eu cœur quand vint le moment ou une discutions s'engageât sur Malfoy. Etais-ce vrai tous se qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure ? Sans doute, pourquoi aurait-il dit 'n'importe quoi ?

Ils ne disaient que des méchancetés sur lui comme quoi ce n'était qu'une fouine et tous le reste. Malfoy avait réussit à m'attendri avec son histoire. Qu'elle soit vrai ou fausse elle donnait à réfléchir. Et j'avais réfléchis : pour moi cette histoire était vraie et je pense qu'il avait oublié certains détails. Quant on y regardait bien plus aucune fille ne se permettait de le traiter de « meilleur coup de tout Poudlard ».

S'en fut trop pour moi, j'ai craqué :

-Vous n'avez pas honte de parler de lui comme ça ? C'est un être humain comme tout le monde ! Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde que tout se que vous disiez pourrait le blesser ?

-Mais enfin Mione c'est Malfoy ! se défendit Harry

-C'est pas une raison !

-. . .

-Peut-être que tous se que vous dîtes est vrai mais se n'est pas une raison ! Ça fait plusieurs semaine que je vis avec lui et oui il peut être infecte, désobligeant, ingrat, rabaissant et tous ça mais au fond il peut être gentil quant il en a envie, il peut être marrant, comme vous et moi !

-Mais Mione, il nous as totalement rabaissé et humilié plus de six ans !

-Et tu n'as pas remarqué que ça avait changé, depuis le début de l'année, depuis la mort de son père.

-Non . . . Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Vous l'avez libéré de lui c'est normale qu'il vous rende l'appareil ! Et vous n'avez certainement pas remarqué mais en sortant des cours il rase les murs et disparaît le plus vite possible, tout comme se soir.

-J'y crois pas tu le défends !

-Dis-moi qui était là quant j'ai appris qu'Olivier m'avait trompé et qui a essayé de me prévenir ! Pas toi !

-. . .

-Je vais prendre l'aire !

-S'il-te-plaît reste ! tenta Ginny

-Vous réagiriez comment si Dean, par exemple, se faisait insulter par l'un de vous ? vous le défendriez tout comme j défend Draco !

Sur ce je parti en direction du parc. Une fois dehors je me suis assise au bord du lac. J'étais morte de froid mais je m'en fichais, ils avaient dépassés les bornes ! Je sentis quelque chose bouger derrière, je me dis que ce devait être un animal avant de voir une personne à côté de moi. Comme je ne m'y attendais pas j'ai sursauté, il faisait sombre alors je n'ai pas put distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Mais lorsque j'ai vu une aile se dessiné dans le noir je dis :

-Tu m'as fait peur Malfoy !

-Désolé, c'était pas mon but. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Harry et Ronald n'arrêtaient pas de t'insulter, ça m'a soulé, je suis partie.

-Et maintenant tu crève de froid.

-Peut-être mais c'est mieux que de manger au milieu de gens qui en insulte d'autres

-Pas faux

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es parti ?

-Parce que ces regards noirs me soulaient. Il y a de la musique, tu veux pas y aller ?

-T'essais de me faire partir ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-C'est une chanson R&B que tout le monde idolâtre sauf moi.

-Tu as fait passer les gouts des autres avant les tiens ?

-Et ouais, mais je le referais plus. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'y ferais à ce bal ?

-Bah comme tout le monde, danser et t'amuser.

-Tu veux que je danse avec qui ? et que je m'amuse avec qui ?

-Tes amis

-Ce sont peut-être mes amis mais part le Quidditch ils n'ont aucun autre sujets.

-Qu'es-ce que t'as contre le Quidditch ?

-Bonne question. Je crois que c'est mon côté anticonformiste qui s'exprime, plus que mes gouts.

-Mais tu pourrais très bien t'amuser avec les gens qui t'invitent à danser.

-Comme si les gens allaient m'invités à danser ! l me lança un regard inquisiteur. Bon d'accord, il y en aurait. Mais qui te dis que je veux danser avec ces gens là ? Et toi, pourquoi t'y vas pas ?

-Bah pour les mêmes raisons plus le regard des autres.

-Bon puisque j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire j'vais dans ma chambre.

-Attends, tu veux pas danser.

-Ça dépend avec qui.

-Avec moi ? répondit-il avec u sourire plein de charme

J'ai rigolé puis ai répondu :

-D'accord ! On dans à la prochaine chanson en espérant qu'elle soit pas trop pourrie !

-On n'est pas obliger de danser sur celles du bal

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, et comment tu eux faire ?

-Mettre de la musique avec ma baguette.

-J'y avais pas pensé, c'est pas bête comme idée !

-Ah, Ah ! Tu veux qu'on dance sur quoi ?

-Euh … bonne question !

-Me sort pas du classique je t'en supplie !

-J'écoute pas du classique, t'es malade ou quoi !

-Bon alors dis-moi un titre de chanson.

-Euh …

-Allez, dis n'importe quel titre !

-J'ai le cerveau trop gelé pour réfléchir

-Bah utilise ta baguette.

-J'l'ai laissée en haut.

-C'est bête pour toi !

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît !

-S'il-te-plaît quoi ?

-Malfoy.

-Non.

-Draco ?

-Bravo, t'as enfin réussit à retenir mon, prénom.

-S'il-te-plaît, Draco, tu peux faire apparaître quelque chose qui tienne chaud, pour moi, ou me laisser utiliser ta baguette pour faire un sort d'attraction.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-… Je sais pas, parce que t'es gentil ? tentais-je

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Et moi je suis merlin l'enchanteur !

-Mais s'il-te-plaît !

-J'ai autre chose pour te tenir chaud. Dit-il avec un regard charmeur

Je n'ai pas put me contrôler, j'ai explosé de rire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je sais juste qu'après ça Draco à fait une tête étrange.

-Bon, je veux bien te prêter ma baguette.

-Cool !

-Mais tu te dépêche, moi aussi j'ai froid.

-Bah fais-le d'abord alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ta baguette et comme ça je peux déjà commencer à réfléchir à se que je vais prendre.

-Ok. Accio Armoire

-Et comment tu vas la ranger ?

-Par un contre sort !

-Il y en a un ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Explique !

-J'en aurai plus ou moins inventé un.

-C'est pas bête !

-Je sais, je suis d'une grande intelligence.

-Tsss ! Je ne dirais rien !

-Il prit un truc au hasard puis me tendit sa baguette et dit :

-Tiens.

-Merci ! Accio armoire rouge sans les tiroirs.

-Pourquoi sans les tiroirs ?

-Parce que dedans il n'y a que des accessoires et je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Alors je pourrais te les piqu …

-Non, pas question !

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne touche pas à ce tiroir !

-Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu cache dedans ?

Boum ! L'armoire veniat de tombé juste au bon moment.

-Ah ! Elle est arrivée !

-Change pas de sujet !

-Chut je réfléchis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour choisir le bon pull.

-Ok, mais tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

-Ah ! J'ai trouvé. Répète moi ta baguette s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu verras.

-Pff ! Ok.

-Et donne-moi ton contre-sort

-Je ne te le donne pas, je le fait à ta place, je veux pas que tu me prennes ma formule !

-Ok

-Il fit retourner l'armoire d'où elle venait. Puis il reprit :

-Bon tu veux qu'on danse sur quoi ?

-« Listen to your heart » de DHT c'est bien pour danser, je trouve.

-C'est pas un peu triste ?

-On s'en fiche !

-Ok

Tadada da dada dada (intro de la chanson)

-Tien, c'est se qui passe dans la salle ! m'exclamais-je étonnée.

-Tu danse ?

J'ai rigolé puis j'ai mis mes mains sur ces épaules en signe d'acceptation. Il a placé ses mains sur ma taille lorsque les paroles commencèrent.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

Nous n'osions pas nous regarder, mais lorsque nos regards se sont croisés nous ne pouvions plus regarder ailleurs.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and __I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before  
You tell him goodbye_

Nous avons virevolté au milieu des feuilles mortes, nous laissant emportés par notre dance.

Lorsqu'elle c'est finis (trop tôt à mon goût) nous sommes montés main dans la main vers nos appartements, que nous croisions quelqu'un ou pas ça nous était égale, plus rien ne comptait.

Quand nous sommes arrivés en haut Draco a enlevé son aile (un peu encombrante). Attiré par l'autre comme des aimants nous ne pouvions lus nous quitter. Il m'a pris dans ces bras et, très tendrement, il m'a embrassé. C'était l'un des meilleurs baisers de ma vie. C'était come dans un rêve !

Puis, fatigués par les derniers jours (fallait bien le préparé ce bal !) nous sommes allé nous couché. Ensemble.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ?

La suite devrait arrivée plus rapidement avec l'arrêt des notes et tous ça. Et puis il y aura les vacances alors ...

Merci de lire ma fanfic ! Je posterais la suite de ma fanfic les plus vite possible !

Bsxxxxx !!


	9. nda

bonjours tout le monde !!

Bon alors je sais que j'ai rien mis depuis longtemps et que se n'est toujours pas le nouveau chapitre mais je voulais vous avertir que normalement le prochain chapitre sera en ligne vers la fin des vacances de Noël.

bsxx

à bientôt

tite-blondy-girl :)


End file.
